Merry Xmas!
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: Un mal entendido o un error del pasado, una discución y una confesión podrían cambiar tu vida para siempre y arriesgar la felicidad que trae consigo una epoca importante. Navidad. Epoca de dar, sin esperar recivir algo a cambio. *Y a m a t o x S o r a*
1. I: A painfull memory of a cold reality

**Konnichiwa mina-san! He aquí, otra de mis grandes creaciones (Nota: Cambie mi pen-name, antes era 'Hotaru' -Hades' Daughter-, ahora es… el que se puede ver, jeje.), salida de mi ingenioso cerebro… Muy bien, basta de alardear. Bueno, aquí publico mi tercer Fic… Dios! El tercero!... Eso fue rapido... ¬¬... Ehh... Como sea... Este fic fue el primero que termine, aunque suene extraño, así es, solo que por algunos inconvenientes que tuve, no me fue posible subirlo antes. Lo empecé a escribir a eso de Noviembre del año pasado (Lo se! Raro!) y pretendía hacerlo corto, pero a medida que las ideas llegaban, la historia se ampliaba y ahora aquí esta. Mi idea original era publicarlo antes o durante la pasada navidad, pero no pude, así que pido su comprensión si esta fuera de las fechas… jeje…**

**Otra cosa, este fic será de varios capítulos, no se de cuantos, pero mas de uno… También, los primeros 3 capítulos ya están listos, solo tengo que pasarlos al computador para subirlos, aun así pueden dejar sus reviews con sus consejos o sugerencias, criticas, etc…**

**_Un agradecimiento especial a las siguientes personas por leer mis fics anteriores: fogachan, izumi frontier, sorita-DG1, Mrim Hiwatari, Alexeigirl, SkuAg, aska ishida, Summer, Alba, izumi-zoe-tachikawa, Izumi y Atori-chan._**

**Ahora… con el Fic!...

* * *

**

‍

"_**Merry X-mas!"**_

'_**There's always one or another way to make all your wishes become true.'**_

**_By 'Ayumi'._**

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Chaper one:**

"**_A painfull memory of the cold reality... In X-mas time."_**

**_¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬__  
_**

"A… ¿a que te refieres?…"- susurró, pero no obtuvo respuesta…

**--------------------------------------------------**

Odaiba, usualmente una ciudad muy tranquila, pero ese día la población parecía más energizada que de costumbre, seguramente por las festividades, ya que todos deseaban estar libres para esos días y así disfrutarlos con sus familias.

La crisis en el Digimundo había acabado y los elegidos disfrutaban de una vida normal de adolescentes. Se encontraban en el aeropuerto a la espera de uno de sus amigos, Yamato, quien regresaba de una gira con su banda, Teen-Age Wolves, luego de 3 largos meses; sin embargo no se encontraba todo el grupo de los DD's, solo estaban: Takeru, Hikari, Daisuke, Mimi, Sora y Taichi, el resto estaba de viaje con sus respectivas familias por esa Navidad. El grupo ahora no era tan unido como antes, con excepción de los presentes en el aeropuerto, los otros se ocupaban de sus cosas, pero sus reuniones de cada 1ero de Agosto eran sagradas para todos ellos.

El ambiente que había entre los chicos era algo tenso, ya que llevaban cerca de 2 horas esperando el vuelo de Yamato que, según la información que les dio Takeru, debería haber arribado hace 2 horas; Taichi era el único que demostraba esa impaciencia, seguramente por ser hiperactivo, y estaba al borde de explotar.

"De nuevo, Takeru… ¿A que hora dijo que llegaría su vuelo?"- preguntó Taichi, por 3ra vez, mostrando claramente su enfado. Miró al menor de los rubios esperando su, ya muy conocida, respuesta.

Los presentes miraron a Takaishi, quien estaba oculto detrás de su novia por temor a ser lastimado, lo que provocó que el enfado de Taichi aumentara. El mayor de los Yagami miró al menor de forma desafiante, casi peligrosa; se calmó inmediatamente al sentir la mano de su novia tomar de él, Sora lo miró indicando que se calmara y él no vaciló en obedecer.

Después de un lamentable incidente ocasionado por el fan-club de Yamato, lo que provocó que Ishida y Takenouchi se vieran obligados a terminar su noviazgo de casi 4 meses; Taichi vio su oportunidad con Sora y tras esperar algunos meses, junto con algunas citas, finalmente le pidió que fuera su novia y Sora, luego de pensarlo unos días, aceptó. Tenían poco mas de 1 año de ser novios y a pesar de que Sora siempre se mostró algo distante desde el comienzo del noviazgo, era cariñosa con el y durante ese tiempo fueron felices hasta cierta discusión hace 3 meses, luego de eso su relación se tornó fría o al menos por parte de Sora y eso hacía que Taichi sufriera aunque no lo demostrara, ya que sabia muy bien el motivo de ese cambio. Además el tiempo del que disponían no les favorecía mucho.

"Anoche me dijo que llegaría al medio día… y ya se retraso bastante."- dijo Takeru, mirando su reloj. Pero luego de darse cuenta de lo que dijo y de la mirada de Taichi, se retractó. "Iré a preguntar si hubo algún problema con su vuelo."- agregó y tomando a Hikari de la mano, se dirigió a recepción.

"He… ¡Hey, espérenme!.. ¡Iré con ustedes!"- gritó Daisuke, no queriendo quedarse junto a un Taichi furioso.

Las chicas observaron a Motomiya correr tras sus amigos, lo curioso era que el chico había madurado bastante en esos 2 años; ya no sentía nada por Hikari, bueno… aun le gustaba, pero también le gustaban muchas otras niñas de su clase y de la escuela, lo que permitió que su amistad con Takeru no se viera afectada de ningún modo.

"¡Por dios Taichi, relájate! Todos estamos agotados de tanto esperar, pero no es para que te enfades y mucho menos para que te desquites con Takeru, el no tiene la culpa."- dijo Mimi, reprimiendo las acciones de su amigo.

"Es cierto Taichi, seguramente hubo un inconveniente y por eso se retrasó el vuelo."- dijo Sora, para calmar a su novio, quien la miró detenidamente y luego miró a Mimi, suspirando resignadamente.

"Muy bien, muy bien, lo lamento; tienen razón, tal vez si me excedí un poco. Me disculparé con Takeru."- dijo, abrazando a Sora y besando su mejilla. Las chicas sonrieron triunfales, sabían que eso nunca fallaba.

Luego de eso cada cual volvió a sus asuntos; Mimi, quien había vuelto a Japón luego de aquel incidente en el 2002, estaba muy tranquila en ese momento y no debería ser así, considerando su personalidad y el hecho de que Yamato era su actual novio. A Mimi siempre le gusto Yamato y cuando el y Sora rompieron, ella aprovecho eso para coquetear con el rubio; al comienzo este no le prestaba mayor atención a su coqueteo, pero luego de unos días empezó a corresponder la acción y al cabo de un par de meses Yamato le pidió que fuera su novia, Mimi encantada aceptó. En un principio Tachikawa temía que Yamato solo la haya utilizado para darle celos a Sora, pero cuando esta empezó su noviazgo con Taichi, se tranquilizó. Su relación con Ishida era perfecta para ella, Yamato era distante, pero siempre lo había sido, así que no le importaba, ya que aun así era atento y algo cariñoso con ella; sin embargo su único problema era que con todo el asunto de la banda y eso, no tenía mucho tiempo para ellos, pero Yamato sabía como reponer ese tiempo.

Mimi miró a sus amigos y luego se acercó al ventanal del aeropuerto, estaba preocupada: por el retraso del vuelo, por Yamato y por la llamada que le había hecho la noche anterior…

** Flash Back **

Mimi se encontraba en su habitación escuchando música, un CD de los Teen-Age Wolves que Yamato le había obsequiado, mientras observaba una fotografía de ella y Yamato que fue tomada en el parque, poco después de que se hicieran novios; sin embargo no prestaba atención ni a la fotografía, ni a la música, solo pensaba en lo ocurrido el día anterior a la partida de Yamato a su gira…

** Flash Back **

"Mimi…, por favor, trata de entender… Cariño esto es algo que no puedo controlar y tu bien lo sabes."- dijo Yamato, dulcemente, tratando de calmar a su novia, quien estaba un poco alterada debido a esa situación que se venia repitiendo muy seguido casi desde el comienzo de su noviazgo.

"¿Qué quieres que entienda, eh?.. Que desde el comienzo de nuestro noviazgo no tienes tiempo para mí… para nosotros. Pues te diré que no.. ¡no puedo entenderlo!"- dijo Mimi, al borde de las lagrimas. Se sentó en su cama y comenzó a sollozar.

"No, lo que pasa es que no quieres entenderlo. Mimi, yo se que con todo esto de mis ensayos, los conciertos y las recientes giras, casi no tenemos tiempo para nosotros, además del que tenemos en la escuela… créeme que lo se y lo siento. Pero bien sabes que cada tiempo libre que tengo lo paso contigo y trato de recompensarte en todo lo que puedo. Además no es mi culpa que la popularidad de la banda haya crecido tanto de un tiempo a esta parte…"- explicó, una vez mas la situación. Caminó hacia Mimi, tomándola de los hombros y mirándola tiernamente, la abrazó. "…Y si todo sale bien en esta gira, la banda se tomara un largo descanso y así pasaremos mas tiempo juntos. ¿Me entiendes ahora?"- susurró.

"Lo siento, pero… no… no puedo."- respondió, provocando que Yamato la soltara y caminara al otro extremo de la habitación. "Yamato, si esta gira fuera como las otras que eran de 2 o 3 días y hasta de 1 semana, lo entendería… ¡Pero son 3 meses, por Dios, 3 meses!.. ¡Y ni siquiera sabes si regresaras antes de Navidad o para Año Nuevo! Es demasiado tiempo Yamato y estas situaciones.. ¡están destruyendo nuestro noviazgo!…"

"Mimi, trato de hacer el mayor tiempo posible para estar contigo, pero no puedo cancelar mis ensayos por ti…"- dijo, siendo interrumpido por Mimi, abruptamente.

"Pero por Sora si ¿verdad?"- reclamó, dejando a Yamato helado ante las palabras. "Por Sora podrías cancelar miles de ensayos, faltar a clases.. ¡y hasta retrasar un concierto! Incluso le rogabas para que faltara a sus practicas de Tenis cuando tu no tenias ensayos."- le echó en cara. Yamato trato de protestar pero Mimi no se lo permitió. "Y no lo niegues, porque es cierto. Sora me lo dijo cuando ustedes aun eran novios. En ese tiempo, generalmente era yo la que llamaba para que me contara todo lo que ocurría aquí. Pero cuando _eso_ sucedía, ella era la que me llamaba muy feliz y me lo contaba todo: La ocasión en que cancelaste un ensayo para pasar la tarde con ella, ya que su madre estaba fuera de la ciudad con su padre; o la vez que se escaparon de clases para ir al parque y poder pasar un día en paz; o aquella ocasión en que la convenciste para que faltara a su practica por que tu tenias la tarde libre… ¡Oh! Y la que se lleva el premio, que también es mi favorita: Cuando retrasaste el concierto de San Valentín, porque justo ese día se te ocurrió hacerle un regalo y no podías encontrar el más adecuado para ¡ella!- dijo sarcásticamente y con una evidente rabia.

Yamato tenía la cabeza baja y estaba extrañamente tranquilo. "En ese tiempo la banda no tenía tanta popularidad…"- murmuró con algo de fastidio, desviando su vista a la ventana. _'No tenía que involucrar a Sora en el asunto… Sora… ella… no tiene nada que ver en esto…' _pensó, con melancolía al recordar aquel tiempo cuando aun era novio de Sora.

"¡No, Yamato!.. ¡Ese no es el punto!.. ¡El punto es lo que hacías por ella y que no eres capas de hacer por mi!.. ¡Sabes perfectamente que la banda no tiene nada que ver en esto!"- gritó enfurecida, soltando toda esa frustración que tenía dentro. Pero se arrepintió al ver a Yamato agachar la cabeza. _'Cielos, tal vez me sobrepase un poco y exagere al gritarle eso.'_

Sin embargo, sucedió lo que tenía que suceder: Yamato no pudo seguir aguantando mas su rabia y frustración, que venia acumulando de hacia ya un largo tiempo, y explotó. ¿Y como no? Además de que ese había sido el limite para el, todos sabían muy bien que Ishida NO era alguien con paciencia y con Mimi se había hecho de bastante.

"¡Maldición, Mimi!.. ¿Hasta cuando?... ¡Mi relación con Sora era diferente!.. ¡Con ella todo era diferente!... ¡Y a ti no te puedo tratar igual porque tú NO eres Sora!.. ¡Y no quiero que vuelvas a tocar ese teme otra vez!… ¡No la involucres en esto!"- gritó enfurecido y tratando por todos los medios posibles de evitar hacer algo que podría lamentar, así que mantuvo su distancia de la chica.

Mimi se sorprendió, pero la reacción de su novio hizo que su arrepentimiento se fuera por la alcantarilla; enfadándose nuevamente, caminó hacia Ishida y se paró frente a el. "¡Pero tengo razón! Incluso ahora serias capas de hacer lo que ella te pida y tu lo sabes…"- dijo con un deje de tristeza, pero su enfado y sarcasmo volvieron a hacerse presente. "¡Pero claro!.. ¿De que te sirvió todo lo que hiciste por ella, eh?.. ¿De que?… ¡De nada!.. ¡Aun así te dejo, echando por la borda 2 meses de una _PERFECTA_ relación!"- gritó furiosa, enfatizando sarcásticamente la palabra "perfecta".

Eso fue lo que provocó que la ira de Yamato se desatara. "¡CIERRA LA BOCA!... ¡Tú no tienes idea de cual fue el motivo que tuvo para hacer eso!.. ¡Jun y sus amigas le carcomieron la cabeza diciéndole mentiras, haciéndole creer que yo solo jugaba con ella!.. ¡Y no la culpo por eso!"- gritó lleno de ira, tomando a Mimi por los brazos, lastimándola levemente.

Realmente, si había algo que Yamato odiara, era que la gente hablara de su relación con Sora; y desde que rompieron nunca permitió que alguien se refiriese al tema, no lo hizo antes y no lo haría ahora.

Mimi trato de decir algo, pero Yamato la cayó con una sola mirada y la soltó abruptamente.

"Me voy. No tiene sentido que siga aquí, además ya es tarde y no tengo intenciones de seguir esta _charla_."- dijo fríamente, ironizando la última palabra. Recogió sus cosas saliendo de la habitación, dando un portazo al salir de la casa._ 'Maldito el día que le pedí que fuera mi novia, la quiero mucho, Dios sabe que me obligue a ello. Pero esto fue demasiado. Este noviazgo ya no tiene sentido.' _pensó.

Mimi quedo ahí, paralizada y asustada por la última reacción que tuvo su novio, luego de poder reaccionar cayó al piso llorando desconsoladamente.

** Fin Flash Back **

"No debí gritarle… ni involucrar a Sora en eso, no venia al caso…"- suspiró.

Su madre entro de repente, asustando a Mimi, quien la miró confundida luego de recuperarse de la impresión. La Sra. Tachikawa le sonrió pícaramente, dándole el teléfono.

"¿Qué ocurre, mama?.. ¿Quién es?"- preguntó.

"Es Yamato, Mimi. Por favor no tardes mucho, debes prepararte para dormir."- dijo.

Mimi se ruborizó. "No te preocupes."- murmuró y esperó a que su madre la dejara sola en su habitación. Una vez estuvo sola, suspiró hondamente y contestó. "¿Alo?"- dijo, esperando escuchar esa voz tan anhelada por ella.

"Hola Mimi ¿cómo estas?"- dijo Yamato. A pesar de que el tono de su voz era neutro, casi frió, Mimi se alegró muchísimo al oírlo.

"¡Hola Yamato!. yo estoy muy bien, gracias ¿y tu, como te encuentras?"- dijo alegremente, apagando su radio.

"Bien… eh… Mimi, te llamaba para 2 cosas… Bueno, la 1era es que mañana llegare a Odaiba al medio día, ya que tuvimos éxito y terminamos antes de lo previsto y…"- dijo sin poder terminar, ya que Mimi lo interrumpió.

"¿En serio?.. ¡Es grandioso! Así pasaremos Navidad juntos. Y muchas felicidades por su logro."- exclamó entusiasmada, evidentemente no esperaba eso.

"Si… Bueno la 2da es que… Mimi, desde que tuvimos esa discusión hace 3 meses, he estado pesando… en ti, en mi, en nosotros… en nuestra relación y no creo que… ¡Dios, esto es difícil!…"- dijo Yamato, haciendo una pausa, dándole la oportunidad a Mimi de hablar.

"Yamato, yo también he estado pensando y en realidad lo lamento, todo, se que no debí enfadarme, al contrario debí apoyarte, pero es que como pasamos poco tiempo juntos temí que… tenía miedo de perderte… Y si lo de Sora te molestó, bueno se que me sobrepasé, pero es que por favor entiéndeme… tal vez… no se… sentí celos y se que es absurdo pero… así fue. Como sea, Yamato, por favor solo olvidemos lo sucedido ¿si?"- dijo así, excusándose y suplicándole.

"No puedo… Mimi, el asunto de Sora solo abrió mas una herida en mi que aun no sanaba, referente a eso, sabes que la situación solo nos jugo una mala pasada, lo que nos llevó al termino de la relación… Sin embargo ese tema estaba zanjado y te agradecería que no lo mencionáramos más. Además la actitud que habías tomado en esos últimos días me estaba cansando y fue la razón principal del por que de mi decisión… Mimi, yo… ya no se que es lo que siento por ti… estoy confundido ¡no se!"- dijo tranquilamente y con calma, pero de una forma fría y distante para Mimi.

"A… ¿a que te refieres?"- susurró, pero no obtuvo respuesta… "¿Yamato?"- preguntó con voz temblorosa. Escuchó un largo suspiro.

"Mimi, debo ir a dormir… Mañana, cuando llegue a Odaiba, hablaremos mejor y con mas calma ¿OK? Bien, buenas noches, que descanses."- dijo finalmente.

"Yamato, espe…"- pausó al escuchar el tono del teléfono. "… ra… Dios"- murmuró, mientras lágrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas.

Mimi se recostó, llorando amargamente, ya que sabía perfectamente lo que Yamato le diría y ella no quería que eso pasara. Luego de unos minutos llorando, se durmió por el cansancio que tenía.

** Fin Flash Back **

Mimi salió de sus recuerdos cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, al voltearse vio a Sora mirarla con preocupación.

_**Tsuzuku…**_

_**Tada! He aqui el primer capitulo, bueno... mmm... eso, espero les haya gustado, y tambien esperare ansiosa sus reviews. Como ya saben, se aceptan consejos, criticas de todo tipo, sugerencias... etc, etc... Y eso, Ja ne! **_


	2. II: The mistake that we have done

**Hai! He me aquí con el segundo capitulo de mi, curiosamente, primer fic… Este, al igual que el primero, tiene muchos Flash Backs; pero aprovechando que no explique eso en el capitulo anterior, lo haré ahora, bueno los FBs son necesarios para que la historia tenga coherencia, ya que explican gran parte de ella y además no son tantos jeje… Y era eso. Por cierto, gracias a todos aquellos que están leyendo este fic, y por sobre todo, gracias por sus reviews!**

**Ahora, con el Fic…  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chaper two:**

"_**The mistake that we have done... And haven't taken it back."**_

_**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**_

_**Previewsly…**_

_Mimi salió de sus recuerdos cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, al voltearse vio a Sora mirarla con preocupación.  
_

**-------------------------  
**

"¿Te encuentras bien, Mimi? Estas muy callada y eso no es común en ti."- dijo.

Mimi negó con la cabeza, fingiendo una sonrisa. "Estoy bien, es solo que… no logré descansar lo suficiente anoche, es todo."- mintió, tratando de ser lo mas convincente posible.

Sin embargo, Sora no le creyó, la conocía demasiado bien. "Mimi no me mientas, sabes que de nada sirve. Dime lo que ocurre¿bien?"- dijo mirando a Mimi con simpatía.

Mimi la miró y suspiró resignada. "Lo que pasa es que, la noche anterior a la partida de Yamato, tuvimos una fuerte discusión… yo jamás lo había visto tan molesto… y realmente espero que pueda perdonarme."- confesó, aunque no era toda la verdad, logro tranquilizar a Sora… o eso esperaba.

El rostro de Takenouchi expresaba shock, pero logró reaccionar antes de que su amiga se diera cuenta. "Eh… seguramente te perdonará… ya lo verás."- dijo, fingiendo una sonrisa. Mimi también le sonrió y se animó un poco.

Luego de eso la expresión de Sora se volvió una de preocupación, y no por Mimi, sino por la conversación que tuvo con la Dra. Suzuki el día anterior. Hace alrededor de 2 meses Sora había comenzado a sentir nauseas y mareos, al comienzo no le prestó atención a eso y pensó que tal vez se iba a agripar; pero conforme pasaron los días los síntomas no pasaban y lo que era peor empezó a vomitar, entonces se preocupó, ya que tenía una pequeña idea de su problema. También había logrado ocultar eso de su madre durante ese tiempo, hasta la mañana anterior; como su madre no trabajaría durante la mañana, se quedó en casa y Sora olvidando eso se descuidó, permitiendo que la oyera vomitar, entonces por temor a que eso fuera algo grave la Sra. Takenouchi la llevó al medico esa misma tarde…

** Flash Back **

"Muy bien Sora, puedes vestirte."- dijo la Dra. Suzuki, sonriéndole. Sora asintió. "Sora, te preguntaré ¿Hace cuanto que tienes estos síntomas?"

"Hace como 2 meses."- respondió, mientras se sentaba. "Al comienzo solo era uno que otro mareo, nada mas."- agregó.

"Ya veo…"- dijo la Dra., algo pensativa. Miró a Sora. "Sora, primero que nada quiero que confíes en mi y me respondas con honestidad a todo lo que te pregunte; en cuanto a tu madre, no te preocupes por nada, como profesional no puedo revelar nada de lo que hablo con mis pacientes, eso es información confidencial y solo el paciente y yo tenemos acceso a ella, ni siquiera los padres. Tengo muchas pacientes de tu edad con problemas personales, ellas confían en mi y me los confiesan, yo no les digo a los padres lo que se de sus hijos, ya que no me corresponde hacerlo. En cuanto a ti, es lo mismo. ¿Entendido?"- explicó, Sora volvió a asentir. "Bien, ahora, Sora no temas en responderme con honestidad… Antes de comenzar a sentir estos síntomas, de que empezaran a manifestarse... ¿tuviste relaciones sexuales con algún muchacho?"- pregunto seriamente.

Sora se sorprendió ante eso, y quien no, después de todo era algo personal; sin embargo no sabía si responderle, si confiar en ella, pero le habían dado la opción de responder… aunque tenía que desahogarse con alguien y la Dra. no diría nada a nadie. Pensó detenidamente; la Dra. se mostraba tranquila, esperando por Sora tomar su decisión y finalmente lo hizo.

Dio un suspiro. "La verdad… si."- susurró, lo suficientemente fuerte para que la Dra. escuchara.

"Tengo entendido que tienes novio…"- dijo, Sora asintió. "… ¿Fue con el?"

Silencio. Luego Sora desvió la mirada. "No…"- susurró, ahora mas fuerte. La Dra. la observó un momento y Sora decidió continuar. "Fue con… su mejor amigo… mi ex."- miró a la Dra. y prosiguió. "Es un tanto complicada la situación… que nos llevó a hacer eso, me refiero a mi ex y a mi… y bueno, mi novio… Taichi, no lo sabe… aun…, la novia de mi ex… mi mejor amiga, creo que tampoco lo sabe… Usted tiene que comprender… yo nunca quise engañar así a Taichi y a Mimi…y no quiero lastimarlos, pero… en ese momento al estar con Yamato, sentía que era lo correcto, me sentía segura y…"- pausó un segundo, luego prosiguió. "…no se, esa tarde Taichi y yo discutimos seriamente, yo me fui de su casa y luego… yo solo…"- se detuvo, lagrimas atentaban con salir.

La Dra. se sentó junto a ella para calmarla, ya que se había alterado. "Ya, tranquila Sora… debes calmarte. Si desea continuar, puedes hacerlo o simplemente lo dejamos hasta aquí." Sora asintió. "¿Deseas continuar?"- preguntó.

"Le contaré…"- dijo, limpiando unas lagrimas…

** Flash Back **

"**Sora's P.O.V."**

Esa tarde fui a casa de Taichi, al comienzo todo iba bien, pero luego por un comentario que hice acerca de no tener demasiado tiempo para descansar (Debido a mis practicas de Tenis y las tardes que debo trabajar en la Floristería, me mantenían ocupada casi toda la semana), se molesto y agrego que tampoco tenía tiempo para el y que además el parecía no importarme, como si lo excluyera de mi vida. Eso me incomodo, trate de pedirle que dejara el tema, que no le importara, y que tendríamos más tiempo en las vacaciones de invierno…pero no hubo caso.

"Taichi, en serio, ya deja el tema, quiero disfrutar este momento… últimamente has estado muy temperamental."- dije, pero no ayudó, sino todo lo contrario.

"Tendríamos mas tiempo si redujeras tus actividades extras. Pero seguro soy yo, después de todo estoy muy _temperamental_."- respondió, ironizando la ultima palabra.

"No es mi culpa que mis días libres no coincidan con los tuyos, además no contaba con que el entrenador cambiaría los días de practica. Debes entender, Taichi, que eso es algo que no puedo controlar. Aun así, si fueras a mis practicas tendríamos un poquito mas de tiempo ¿no lo crees?"

"Ahora es mi culpa."- dijo, muy ofendido.

"Yo no dije eso."

"Escucha, Sora, ciertamente podría hacer eso, pero no siempre y ahora no puedo por que estoy castigado por mis calificaciones, y por suerte mama aun me deja estar contigo fuera de la escuela."- dijo, comenzando a molestarse. Taichi siempre fue alguien terco, y cuando algo tenía en mente nadie se lo podía sacar.

"Pues deberías estudiar mas."- dije, no midiendo mis palabras.

"¡Y tu que has hecho al respecto!…"- dijo, sin darme tiempo de contestar. "Te lo diré¡NADA! Tienes que asistir a tus prácticas de Tenis, lo entiendo. Pero ¿que hay con el resto de los días?… Trabajas en la floristería de tu madre y el UNICO día que tienes libre, yo tengo práctica. Aun así no eres capaz de hacer un pequeño sacrificio ¡por mi!"

"¿Qué estas tratando de decir, Taichi?"- pregunté.

Taichi se había volteado hacia la ventana, dándome la espalda, mientras se masajeaba la sien. No contestó, solo permaneció ahí mirando hacia fuera, dando largos suspiros.

"Taichi, contéstame."- dije, levantándome de su cama, en donde había estado sentada.

"Solo digo que si se tratara de Yamato, serias capaz hasta de mentirle a tu madre."- murmuró, extrañamente tranquilo. Pero yo sabia que por dentro no lo estaba.

"Eso no es cierto… y por favor Taichi, no involucres a Yamato en esto."- dije, tristemente y mi vista cayó al piso.

Taichi me miró por sobre su hombro de reojo. "Mientes, es verdad y tu lo sabes."- dijo y se volteó hacia mi. "A veces pienso que aun lo quieres y mas que a mi… Y al parecer no estoy muy lejos de la realidad, debido a tu silencio ¿o no?"- comentó, pero yo no contesté, no supe que decirle en ese momento. "Lo sabía… Lo único que falta es que me entere que ya no eres virgen, aunque no me sorprendería."- agregó con un deje de ironía.

Eso fue lo que colmo mi paciencia y no iba a permitir de ningún modo que Taichi comenzara a hacer especulaciones sobre cosas que no eran ciertas. Mi reacción fue la esperada, lo abofeteé.

"Aleja tu mente de eso, Taichi. Yamato y yo nunca hicimos eso, no llegamos a ese nivel; a él nunca se le cruzó por la mente y si lo pensó, no lo mencionó… él siempre me ha respetado y conoce sus limites…"- dije, muy molesta.

Ante eso calló, ya que en una ocasión Taichi… el quiso tocarme, pero no se lo permití, claro que enseguida se disculpó conmigo y no se volvió a repetir, pero el asunto es que lo hizo, no pudo controlarse. En cambio Yamato nunca hizo eso, tal vez más de una vez quiso, pero si así fue entonces sabía controlarse, también nuestro noviazgo no duro mucho. Pero luego Taichi hizo algo que jamás hubiera esperado y menos viniendo de el: comenzó a reír sarcásticamente. Lo volví a abofetear.

"Eres un desgraciado Yagami."- susurré con odio, ciertamente no lo odiaba a él, pero su actitud.

Salí de su habitación y luego del departamento sin siquiera despedirme de su hermana. Una ves fuera, caminé sin rumbo fijo, solo vagué por Odaiba durante varios minutos hasta que llegué a un Antro, era uno muy frecuentado por los mas "populares" de mi escuela, aunque también por alumnos normales, pero estos últimos solo iban de ves en cuando; lo pensé por un momento, si ciertamente yo he ido a fiestas, esa era la 1era ves que entraría a un Antro en el cual se vendía alcohol, decidí entrar y así lo hice. Después de todo es bueno hacer algo nuevo.

Me dirigí hacia la barra, en el camino me topé con varios de mis compañeros de clases, no me reconocieron puesto que estaban borrachos. Me senté en la barra y pedí un vaso de agua, el joven atendiendo asintió y fue por el. Mientras esperaba mi agua observe la pista de baile, el lugar estaba repleto de alumnos de mi escuela, pero era de esperarse, era viernes. Finalmente llegó mi pedido y mientras bebía el contenido del vaso, comencé a llorar silenciosamente.

La discusión que tuve con Taichi me afectó muchísimo, logró abrir una herida nuevamente en mi, que realmente nunca cerró.

"Idiota… no debió tocar ese tema…"- murmuré, mientras lagrimas caían por mis mejillas.

Me sentía devastada, es cierto que mi relación con Taichi era indiferente, distante, casi fría; muy diferente a la que tuve con Yamato, pero eso era, y sigue siendo, por que no lo amo; a Taichi lo quiero mucho y por eso soy su novia… considerando también que fue muy persistente, pero eso es algo que me agrada en él. Por otro lado, yo aun amo a Yamato; se que yo rompí con él y después me di cuenta de que fue un terrible error, pero cuando eso ocurrió él ya era novio de Mimi.

"Estúpidos rumores… Estúpida Jun, eres una maldita víbora…"- maldije.

De repente algo llamó mi atención: un sollozo. Voltee a ver de donde provenía aquel ruido. Había un muchacho sentado en la barra, en la parte que no llegaba luz, aun así pude distinguir algo; tenia 2 latas de cerveza, una de ellas la agitaba con su mano, por lo que supuse estaba vacía… y no me equivoqué, pues luego la arrojó al basurero.

"Buena puntería…"- murmuré.

Levanto la mano llamando al cantinero, este se acercó y luego asintió, se alejó un momento y regresó entregándole otra lata.

"Pero si ya tenia una… extraño."- susurré. Llamé al cantinero y le pedí la cerveza mas suave que tuviera y el asintió.

**--------------------**

"¿A si que esa noche bebiste?"- dijo la Dra., mientras la escuchaba atentamente, aunque mas que pregunta fue un hecho.

"Si… un poco."- dijo Sora un poco apenada, suspiró y luego continuó su relato…

**--------------------**

Luego de unos minutos el joven regresó con una botella de medio litro y me la entregó.

"Ha estado ahí hace ya 2 o 3 horas, sentado en la penumbra…"-comentó el cantinero, al percatarse que yo observaba al muchacho. Lo miré curiosa y continuó. "Fíjate en esa lata frente a el; cuando llegó pidió 2 latas de cerveza, dejó una frente a el y comenzó a beber la otra, cuando la terminó de beber la agitó y la arrojó al basurero, luego pidió otra e hizo lo mismo que hizo con la 1era que bebió… y así ha seguido hasta ahora, sin siquiera tocarla lata que tiene en frente, solo la observa. Además creo que esa lata es la 5ta que bebe, desde que llegó…"- dijo.

Lo mire sorprendida, luego voltee hacia aquel muchacho y mientras jugueteaba mi botella de medio litro, vi algo que llamó mi atención: un objeto y por algún motivo se me hizo muy familiar. Entonces la voz del cantinero me trajo a la realidad.

"Aunque es extraño, al parecer a ese chico no le afecta el alcohol y esa es una de las cervezas mas fuertes que tenemos."- dijo y se fue a atender a otro cliente.

"Si que es extraño…"- susurré para mi, abriendo mi botella. Le di un trago y sentí un ligero mareo, sin darle mayor importancia. Escuché una risa algo sarcástica: era de aquel chico.

"Soy un estúpido, no debí dejarla ir…"- susurró, lo que me permitió reconocer su voz, aunque no quería adelantar sospechas.

Decidí acercarme a el para asegurarme de quien era. Me senté a su lado, no tardé mucho en acostumbrarme a la oscuridad, aunque no estaba completamente oscuro. Abrí mi boca para hablar, pero el chico se me adelantó.

"Quien quiera que seas, vete, no tengo intenciones de hablar contigo y mucho menos soportar tus coqueteos… y olvídate de autógrafos, porque no estoy de humor. Así que hazme un favor y lárgate… aléjate de mi"- dijo fríamente sin voltear a verme, tomando un trago de su lata.

El tono frió de vos me hizo voltear a verlo, sorprendiéndome mucho, no creía que fuera "el".

"¿Yamato?… pero… ¿qué haces aquí?"- pregunté atónita, sin creer lo que veían mis ojos.

Sus ojos se agrandaron como platos al escuchar mi voz, cambiando su expresión completamente; paso de ser una expresión fría a una de sorpresa. También estuvo a punto de escupir la cerveza, pero la tragó a último minuto; se volteó lentamente hacia mi.

"¿Sora?… ¿qué… haces aquí?"- me preguntó casi en un susurro. Su expresión era graciosa o eso creí, pero me hizo reír.

"Si, soy yo. Pero tampoco es para que te asustes, ni que hubieras visto un fantasma."- le dije, tomando un trago de mi botella.

Yamato me observó beber en silencio, se extraño y por un momento me pareció verlo molesto; al parecer no le agradó la idea de que yo estuviera bebiendo alcohol después de todo.

"¿Qué haces aquí?.. ¿Y por que bebes esa porquería?"- preguntó con un tono frió, molesto y autoritario, mientras fruncía el ceño.

Solté un quejido de fastidio, lo miré de reojo mientras bebía otro trago y ahí si que lo vi realmente enfadado.

"Tal vez por la misma razón por la cual tu bebes de esa porquería…"- dije, esperando una respuesta que no llego, así que proseguí hablando. "Para olvidar un mal rato que pase en casa de Taichi…"- pausé, esperando nuevamente alguna repuesta, pero no hubo. "¿Qué hay de ti?"- pregunté, mientras jugaba con mi botella.

Yamato terminó de beber su cerveza, agitó la lata y la arrojó al basurero. Solté una risita por su acción y tomé otro trago de mi botella. Luego oí que Yamato dio un gran suspiro, así que volví a enfocarme en el.

"Sip. Tuve un mal rato… o mejor dicho, una fuerte discusión con Mimi. Pero eso era algo que yo ya veía venir, tarde o temprano tenía que ocurrir… y hoy… Mimi sobrepaso el límite de mi paciencia… Si lo pones de otra manera, yo era una bomba y…"- dijo.

"… Mimi encendió la mecha."- terminé por el. Yamato asintió, tomó mi botella y bebió un trago, auque no me importó. "Y… ¿qué dijo Mimi para que 'explotaras'?… Porque debió ser algo grave…"

"Lo fue…"- suspiró. "Al comienzo se quejó de mi gira, a la que parto mañana, que es de 3 meses y no estoy seguro si regresaré a tiempo para Navidad o Año Nuevo…"- hizo una pausa para terminarse mi cerveza de un trago. Pero cuando menciono lo de su gira, sentí un dolor punzante en mi pecho, luego el prosiguió. "Pero luego te involucró en la discusión y comenzó a hacer comparaciones; yo me enfurecí y le grité que se callara y que dejara de decir estupideces. Pero Mimi, luego me gritó que nada de lo que hice por ti sirvió, ya que tu aun así me dejaste…"- suspiró.

Eso me dolió, aunque Yamato lo haya dicho sin intención y así fue. Pero era verdad, yo no supe valorar todo lo que hizo por mi y me sentía culpable y terriblemente arrepentida, aunque el daño ya esta hecho.

**--------------------**

"¿Aun lo estas?"- preguntó la Dra.

"Si… aun lo estoy…"- dijo Sora y continuó…

**--------------------**

"Lo siento…"- susurré, sintiendo unas enormes ganas de llorar.

"No tienes por que. Yo no te culpo por eso, no lo hice antes y no lo haré ahora… Bueno luego de eso, eh…, decidí terminar la discusión y como ya no tenía ganas de hablar ni mucho menos quedarme, salí de su casa. Y sin darme cuenta llegué a este lugar."- finalizó.

Lo mire un momento y me alegré al saber que no me culpaba por lo ocurrido, pero algo me inquietaba. Sin pensarlo tome la lata frente a el, la abrí y bebí todo el contenido de un solo trago; el mareo llegó de golpe y era mas intenso, pero esta ves no se fue. Yamato rió por mi expresión.

"Te embriagarás."- aseguró.

"Ya lo hice…"- murmuré. Yamato volvió a reír, guardó su harmónica y tomó mi mano. Lo miré cuestionando sus acciones. El solo me sonrió y me sacó del Antro. "Taichi es un idiota…"- comenté luego de unos minutos.

"¿Por qué lo dices?.. ¿Qué paso?"- preguntó, mientras caminábamos a no-se-donde. Me abrazó de una forma sobre protectora.

"Me echó en cara que no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, además también te trajo a la discusión… Pero cuando… dijo que no le sorprendería si se entera que tu y yo ya… hicimos… tu sabes; me enfadé y lo golpeé…"- dije, haciendo una pausa. "Entonces le dije que tu no era como el… tu si me respetabas…"- murmuré. Pero luego me arrepentí de haber dicho eso.

"Y aun te respeto…"- dijo y segundos después se detuvo en seco. Lo miré y se veía molesto. "¿Te ha…?... ¿Te ha faltado al respeto?... ¿Tocado…?... ¿O algo, Sora?"- preguntó fríamente.

"Solo trato una ves, pero… no se lo permití."- dije. Me abrazó más fuerte, estaba furioso. "No te preocupes, se disculpó arrepentido y me prometió que no volvería a pasar y así ha sido…"- dije para calmarlo, pero no funcionó.

Sin embargo y por suerte de alguna forma, aquel repentino enfado provocó que el alcohol le bajara e hiciera efecto. Comenzó a disminuir su paso y con su mano libre tocó su frente. Eso me hizo reír.

"¿Afectado por el alcohol, Sr. Ishida?"- pregunté con un tono burlón.

"¡Oh si!"- exclamó; lo que me hizo reír aun mas, y Yamato al verme rió también.

Caminamos un rato más y Yamato miró su reloj.

"Son las 22ºº hrs. Te llevaré a casa, Sora. Tu madre debe estar muy preocupada."- dijo y, aunque me gustó esa preocupación por mi, no hice mas que reír por el comentario.

"No esta en casa y tampoco papa, llegaran mañana por la noche."- dije. Me sonrió apenado.

"Lo siento. Aun así te llevaré a casa."- dijo.

Caminamos hasta mi casa en un confortable silencio, cuando llegamos ahí permanecimos así por varios minutos, ninguno de los dos sabia que decir. Abrí la puerta de mi asa y me voltee para despedirme con un "Buenas noches", el hizo lo mismo. Le di un beso en la mejilla, el cual Yamato correspondió; pero al acercarnos, nos miramos a lo ojos y nos besamos. Luego, no se si fue por el alcohol, pero entramos a la casa sin romper el beso. Yamato cerró la puerta tras de el y comenzó a explorar mi cuerpo, pero al percatarse de lo que hacía se detuvo rompiendo el beso. Su rostro expresaba arrepentimiento y miedo.

-"Sora, yo… lo siento, yo no…"- comenzó a disculparse, pero lo callé con un beso. Me miró confundido.

"Esta bien… yo…"- hice una pausa, tomé una de sus manos llevándola a mi pecho. "Yo quiero."- susurré.

Yamato me abrazó, besándome apasionadamente, sin remover su mano de donde yo la había dejado.

**--------------------**

"Bueno usted puede imaginar que pasó cuando entramos a mi habitación y…"- Sora pausó. Aun no creía que le estaba contando algo así a una Dra., pero se sentía aliviada al desahogarse con eso. Si tan solo Biyomon estuviera ahí.

"Me puedo hacer una idea. Y puesto que recuerdas bien lo que paso esa noche, debo decir que no bebiste mucho y que estaba casi del todo conciente. Pero que hay del muchacho… ¿Yamato?"- dijo la Dra.

"Eso fue lo 1ero que vino a mi mente al entrar a mi habitación, pero en cuanto me dijo "Te amo"… yo dejé de pensar…"- dijo Sora, ruborizándose al recordar aquella noche. "Como sea, a la mañana siguiente…

**--------------------**

Desperté al sentir algo tibio en mis labios. Abrí mis ojos lentamente, solo para encontrarme a un muy sonriente Yamato. Estaba sin camisa.

"Lo siento, no quise despertarte, pero te veías hermosa y no pude evitarlo."- susurró, sonriendo. Se volteó para ponerse las calcetas.

"¿Qué haces?"- pregunté, frotando mis ojos.

"Me visto, debo irme, estoy atrasado. Y ya te puse tu pijamas."- dijo, colocándose la camisa.

"¿Dónde irás?"

"Mi vuelo sale en menos de 3 hrs. Y aun debo ir a mi apartamento por mis maletas y arreglar otras cosas, así que no puedo quedarme, lo siento. Tu duerme tranquila que aun es temprano."-dijo y me sonrió, se inclino un poco y volvió a besar mis labios. Sonreí. "Nos vemos, Cielo."-susurró. Yo cerré mis ojos y me dormí.

Cuando volví a despertar, era pasado del medio día. Me senté en el borde de la cama y vi una nota en mi escritorio. Era de Yamato.

** Fin Flash Back **

"Mire… Aquí esta la nota."- dijo, sacando un papel de su bolso y se lo entregó a la Dra.

Esta lo tomó y lo leyó:

_**"****Sora:**_

_**Lamento el tener que dejarte así, sin muchas explicaciones, créeme que me hubiera encantado y hubiera dado cualquier cosa por quedarme, pero no puedo. Mi vuelo ahora sale en menos de 2 hrs. y SI que estoy retrasado. Y eso, yo solo quiero decirte, o hacerte saber, que no lamento lo sucedido anoche y realmente espero que tu tampoco. Además que todo lo que dije es cierto, también te diré que me volviste a hacer el hombre mas feliz de la tierra, ya que en nuestro noviazgo también lo era, y no creas que debido a que estaba un poquito ebrio se me olvidará lo que paso, porque no será así; el recuerdo de esa noche permanecerá latente dentro de mi.**_

_**Te amo. Por siempre tuyo, Yamato."**_

"Puedo ver que el muchacho es todo un galán."- comentó la Dra. Sora se ruborizo y asintió. "Bueno, Sora, te diré que creo comprender lo que los llevó a hacer eso y te aconsejo hablarlo con tu novio y tu amiga. Por otro lado, aunque se esos síntomas representan un posible embarazo, también se que hay otras enfermedades que los presentan, por lo que el hecho de de que estés embarazada es tan probable como el hecho de que no lo estés y sea otra cosa la causa de tu malestar…"- hizo una pausa al ver la expresión de Sora, luego prosiguió. "Prefiero ver los exámenes para estar completamente segura. Los resultados estarán listos mañana por la tarde."

Luego, Sora se marchó con su madre a su casa.

** Fin Flash Back **

Sora suspiro angustiada, justo cuando escuchó un grito.

_**Tsuzuku…**_

**Bueno, este es el fin del segundo capitulo… Estoy dejando muy mal a mi pobrecito Taichi, pero no tanto, las cosas estan por cambiar un poquito jeje... Espero sea de su agrado, a mi en lo personal me gusto mucho, además si creen que hay demasiadas _coincidencias,_ les diré que no es así, ya que yo no creo en las coincidencias; para mi las coincidencias no existen, solo lo inevitable… Y todo lo que suceda en los capitulo ES inevitable. Bueno, espero sus reviews y tratare de subir el próximo capitulo luego… Ja ne!**


	3. III: The consequences of our acts

**Konnichiwa mina-san! Aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo de este fic, donde las cosas se tornaran mas complicadas. Ahora, espero que les sea de su agrado. Y agradezco a todos aquellos que han enviado sus reviews, muchas gracias!**

**Sin mas, ni mas… Vamos con el fic!**

**Chaper three:**

"**_The consequenses of our acts…"_**

_**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**_

_**Previewsly…**_

_Sora suspiro angustiada, justo cuando escuchó un grito._

**-------------------------**

"¡Hermano!"

Alzó la vista y, efectivamente, tal y como había imaginado, Yamato había arribado. Sonrió para si misma, al ver a Takeru actuar como un niño pequeño, como cuando tenía 8 años, y abrazar a Yamato efusivamente. Además, el menor de los rubios siempre ha sido bastante emotivo y cariñoso, y a diferencia de su hermano, a él no le molestaba demostrarlo. Sintió a alguien apretar su mano, entonces volteó a ver a Taichi.

"¿Vamos?"- preguntó, indicando hacia donde estaba Ishida siendo recibido por sus amigos. Sora solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

Los chicos le dieron la bienvenida y decidieron que, ya que todos tenían cosas que hacer, le harían una pequeña fiesta al día siguiente y Yamato aceptó encantado, además el viaje había sido agotador. Al salir del aeropuerto, los estaba esperando el padre de Yamato y este se llevó las maletas.

Luego de despedirse el grupo partió cada cual por su lado. Sora le pidió a Taichi que lo acompañara a la clínica y este aceptó, curioso del por que Sora iría a la clínica. Y Yamato le dijo a Mimi que lo acompañara al parque y ella aceptó.

**-------------------------**

Camino al parque, Mimi se sentía algo incomoda ante el silencio; Yamato estaba distante, mas de lo normal y eso la tenia preocupada, ya que no había recibido ninguna muestra de cariño por su parte. No desde el aeropuerto. Finalmente decidió romper el hielo.

"¿Ocurre algo, Yamato?... ¿Algo te molesta?… ¿Tal vez?"- preguntó. Yamato dio un suspiro.

"Espera a que lleguemos al parque ¿bien?"- dijo. Mimi asintió en silencio.

Al llegar al parque, este estaba vació, Yamato pensó que así seria mejor. Se sentaron en una banca y tras unos minutos, Yamato habló.

"Bueno, Mimi… con respecto a la llamada de anoche…"- comenzó. "Supongo que recuerdas cuando dije que ya no sentía lo mismo por ti ¿verdad?"- Mimi asintió. "Bien, Mimi yo… yo realmente lo siento, pero… nunca te amé."

Mimi quedo pálida luego de eso, no podía articular palabra, ni movimiento alguno. Después habló.

"¿Qué?… Pero… ¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué me dices esto?"- preguntó en un susurro.

Yamato la miró solo para encontrarse con lágrimas que comenzaban a caer. Miró hacia el lago, ya que si la veía llorar no podría continuar, nunca le gustó ver llorar a una mujer y menos si era una a quien el estimaba mucho, y mucho menos por su culpa.

"Escucha Mimi, yo te quise, no… yo te quiero, realmente te quiero mucho, pero… no te amo. No se si me entiendes… Es por eso que creo que sería mejor dejar nuestra relación hasta aquí, ya que no quiero terminar odiándote… Pero aun podemos…"

"¡No!"- gritó, interrumpiéndolo. "Yamato, por favor no, yo puedo cambiar. Dime que hice mal y lo arreglaré, pero por favor no me dejes…"- suplicó. Yamato tomó sus manos con ternura, lo que provocó mas lagrimas por parte de la chica.

"Mimi, tu no me perderás. Yo siempre estaré ahí para ti, solo que no será como novio, sino como amigo… Además, tu no hiciste nada malo, casi, fui yo, yo tengo la mayor parte de la culpa. Te utilicé para un propósito que no pude lograr… Para olvidar a Sora; Mimi yo aun la amo y eso no lo puedo evitar… Súmale a eso la actitud que estabas tomando últimamente, todo eso se juntó, mi frustración al no poder olvidar a Sora era demasiada y tu no me estabas ayudando… Y no puedo pedir que cambies tu actitud porque eso sería como pedir que la tierra dejara de girar ¿entiendes?.., así eres tú y te quiero tal y como eres, pero no te amo. Por eso debemos terminar."- concluyó.

Mimi lo observó un momento, por eso lo amaba, pero no le servia de nada, ya que aquel sentimiento no era mutuo y si no era mutuo no serviría de nada seguir con esa relación. El lo dijo, la quería mucho pero no la amaba. Sin dudarlo mas, se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazó muy fuerte, tal vez sería la ultima vez que podría hacer eso o estar así de cerca con el, o al menos por un tiempo; se sintió complacida al sentir que algo calido la envolvía y feliz al saber que Yamato le correspondió el gesto. Entonces lloró, lloró con todas sus fuerzas, hasta no poder más. Después de todo no lo perdería del todo, seguirían siendo amigos y el le prometió estar ahí para ella cuando lo necesitara. Eso la tranquilizaba un poco.

"Esta bien, Yamato, te entiendo… Estaba más que claro que aun amabas a Sora, es solo que realmente esperaba poder ayudarte a olvidarla, pero veo que no fue así… Al menos me alegró que al fin confesaras como te sientes, porque yo ya lo sabia, pero tenia fe en que algún día tú me llegaras a amar como a ella y no como amiga… Pero no importa, al final el verdadero amor siempre triunfa y 'la Amistad y el Amor siempre van de la mano'… Por otro lado, estaré bien."-dijo, luego de dejar de llorar, pero con una linda sonrisa.

"Si necesitas a alguien, sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre."- dijo Yamato. Mimi asintió.

"Si, ahora solo falta que Sora admita que aun te ama y listo. Porque ya no lo puede ocultar, ya todos nos dimos cuenta de eso, incluso Taichi… y si no lo a confesado por temor a herirlo esta cometiendo un gran error, porque eso lo lastima mas y se le nota."- dijo Mimi, dando un gran suspiro. "¿Te puedo pedir un favor, Yamato?"

"Seguro Mimi, lo que sea."

"Prométeme que serás feliz con Sora, por favor."

"Lo prometo."

"Y otra cosa… ¿Puedo besarte una ultima vez?"- dijo y antes de que Mimi pudiera reaccionar, Yamato se acercó y la besó.

Mimi lo abrazó para profundizar el beso, cosa que Yamato permitió, se lo debía después de todo. Tras unos minutos se separaron, Mimi con las mejillas levemente ruborizadas.

"Gracias…"- murmuró, sonriendo.

"No hay de que."

**-------------------------**

"¿Y?"

"Bueno, Sora… tal y como lo había imaginado… Estás embarazada; los resultados no mienten y solo confirman mis dudas."- dijo la Dra. "Tienes 3 meses de embarazo."- agregó.

"Estoy embarazada… Voy a tener un bebé…"- murmuró algo impactada por la noticia. Miró a la Dra. y forzó una sonrisa. "Muchas gracias por todo, creo que será mejor que me vaya a mi casa a descansar… he tenido un día agotador. Hasta luego."- se despidió.

"Nos vemos y ven a verme dentro de 3 meses para controlarte, descansa."- dijo la Dra. Sora sonrió y salió de la consulta.

Cuando Sora salió de la clínica, se encontró con Taichi; este la miró intrigado y espero a que Sora llegara a donde se encontraba. Una vez Sora estuvo a su lado, comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Taichi quería saber el por que Sora tuvo que hacerse exámenes, pero no quería preguntar, no directamente.

"¿Y bien?"- preguntó Taichi, rompiendo el hielo. Sora suspiro.

"¿Y bien que?"- dijo, evitando el cruzar miradas.

"¿Me dirás que tienes?... ¿De por que tuviste que tomarte esos exámenes?... ¿O solo me harás la ley del hielo?"- preguntó, seriamente. Sora no supo que decir, después de todo se sentía culpable por lo que tenia, así que permaneció en silencio. "Sora, se supone que soy tu novio. No puedes ocultarme lo que te pasa, me tienes preocupado. Además se supone que la confianza es la base de toda relación y creo que lo has olvidado, porque lo que menos me tienes es confianza."

"Lo siento, Taichi, realmente lo lamento, en serio… Pero ahora me gustaría ir a casa, necesito descansar, no me siento muy bien… Luego te explicaré todo, todo lo que quieras saber…"- dijo Sora, tranquilamente. Taichi la miró sorprendido, jamás la había visto así.

"Pero, Sora…"

"Ahora, por favor…"- suplicó.

Taichi suspiró resignado y asintió. Se encaminaron a la casa de Sora en silencio. Al llegar Sora no sabía si besarlo o no, aunque no tenia mucho animo de hacerlo. Pero Taichi le facilito el trabajo, el la beso ligeramente en la boca.

"Hasta mañana."- susurró.

Sora no contestó, solo dio media vuelta y entró a su casa corriendo, dejando a Taichi en shock. Al subir las escaleras, llamó claramente la atención de su madre, esta se acercó a la entrada y vio a Taichi.

"¿Taichi, que ocurrió?"- preguntó, preocupada.

"No lo sé… no me dijo nada."- respondió.

"Ve a casa, yo hablaré con ella."

Taichi obedeció. La Sra. Takenouchi, entró a la casa y subió al cuarto de su hija, muy preocupada. Al entrar a la habitación vio a Sora sentada sobre la cama, abrazando sus rodillas y con la vista perdida.

"Estoy embarazada… Voy a tener un bebé de Yamato…"- murmuró Sora. La Sra. Takenouchi desde la puerta no entendió lo que dijo. Sora comenzó a llorar. "Oh Dios…"- dijo, ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas.

La Sra. Takenouchi se acercó a Sora y la abrazó, asustándola un poco y luego se relajó, abrazando a su madre para llorar desconsoladamente.

"Oh… mi niña."- dijo, acariciando la cabeza de Sora. Luego de alrededor 1 hora, Sora se calmo un poco. "¿Estas mejor?"- preguntó. Sora asintió. "Bien… Sora… hija ¿qué paso?.. ¿Por qué llorabas?…"-dijo y al ver que su hija no se animaba a responder, prosiguió. "¿Es con respecto a Taichi?"- preguntó.

Sora suspiró. "Algo…"- susurró.

"¿Problemas con su noviazgo?"

"Si…"- susurró. Su madre sonrió. "Voy a… terminar con él…"- dijo, sorprendiendo a su madre.

"¿Pero por que?… No creo que sea tan malo…"- dijo su madre.

"Estoy embarazada, mamá…"- dijo de repente, mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

La Sra. Takenouchi quedó paralizada ante la confesión de su hija, no sabia que hacer, lo mas normal seria enfadarse y darle un sermón de su irresponsabilidad, e incluso hasta decirle que no lo tendría y que abortara; pero no podía; estaba furiosa, obviamente y el sermón se lo daría, pero ¿un aborto?… Estaba segura que Sora era incapaz de hacer algo tan abominable como eso y que se negaría rotundamente, y de cualquier modo, ella no se lo pediría. Definitivamente estaba desorientada, es decir ¡su hija tenia solo 15 años!.., era una niña, no podría cuidar a un bebé, esa era una responsabilidad muy grande para Sora; por muy madura que fuera, la presión la torturaría……… Luego, algo se le vino a la mente; el responsable de eso, el supuesto padre del niño ¿quién era?.., Taichi, era lo mas lógico.

Miró a su hija y la vio llorar, aun no estaba segura si su decisión era la correcta, pero no había otra, no en ese momento. La apoyaría en esta situación tan difícil por la que pasaba, claro esta, igual la castigaría por su irresponsabilidad, pero nada mas; solo le daría todo su apoyo de madre, tal y como hicieron con ella, después de todo, el daño ya estaba hecho. Y en cuanto al padre de la criatura, tendría que responder y asumir su responsabilidad como buen hombre… Y el padre de Sora…bueno, el tendría que aceptarlo, si o si.

"Lo siento, mamá… en realidad lo siento. Se que te decepcioné, pero por favor no me odies, no te enojes… Yo no quise que esto terminara así…"- susurró.

La Sra. Takenouchi suspiró y la abrazó. "Shh… Esta bien, Sora… Yo no podría odiarte hija, te entiendo… No te preocupes, todo estará bien. Pero ¿cómo no usaron protección…? Sora, te lo he dicho muchas veces…"- dijo.

"Lo se, pero… nosotros no lo planeamos, solo… se dio y… en verdad lo siento."- susurró.

"Esta bien, hija…"- sonrió. "¿Taichi lo sabe?"- preguntó. Sora desvió la mirada.

"No es de él."- dijo.

"¿Qué?"- miró a su hija sorprendida. Sora levantó la vista lentamente.

"Es por eso que terminare con él… El bebé no es de Taichi…"- dijo, mirando a su madre. "Es de Yama…"- agregó, adivinando lo que se esperaba y sorprendiendo aun mas a su madre.

"¿Yama?… ¿El rubio…?... ¿Tu ex?… ¡Yamato!"- exclamó. Sora asintió. "Pero… ¿Cómo?… Creí que ustedes… ¿cómo?… ¿Qué no era novio de Mimi?"

Sora asintió y comenzó a relatar lo ocurrido a su madre, omitiendo detalles, claro esta; una vez hubo terminado, su madre comprendió un poco mejor las cosas, pero no justificó su acción.

"Ya veo… ¿Yamato lo sabe?"- dijo.

"No… Y no creo que deba…"- murmuró.

"Tiene que saberlo, debe asumir su responsabilidad…Además, Sora, tu sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo."- dijo su madre, acariciando su cabeza tiernamente.

"Gracias, mamá… Muchas gracias…"

"No tienes por que Sora, eres mi hija… Ahora descansa, todo ese llanto y esa agitación, no le harán bien al bebé, así que descansa y duerme." La Sra. Takenouchi recostó a Sora y la cubrió con una manta.

"Mamá… ¿qué haré cuando comience la escuela?"- preguntó.

"No te reocupes, yo me haré cargo de eso."

Sora asintió y se durmió tranquilamente. Su madre la miró con ternura, aun era una niña, bastante madura para su edad y ya seria madre. Salió de la habitación para dejarla dormir; y bajó a la cocina.

'_Ojalá no sea mucha carga para ella, es una excelente hija, solo cometió un error al apresurarse… Nadie es perfecto… Y si Yamato no quiere asumir su responsabilidad, yo haré que la asuma… No dejaré que abandone a mi hija así… Pero, por lo que me dijo Sora y por lo que conozco de el, no creo que sea capaz de algo así…No lo se.'_ pensó, dando un gran suspiro. _'Oh, madre, como me gustaría tenerte aquí en estos momentos, y que me digas qué es lo que debo hacer.'_ Terminó de beber su té que de ante mano lo había preparado.

**-------------------------**

"¡Mimi, detente!... ¿Qué crees que haces?... ¿A dónde me llevas?"- gritó Yamato, mientras era prácticamente arrastrado por Mimi.

"¿A dónde crees? A casa de Sora… ¡Ahí esta! Date prisa."- dijo Mimi, corriendo hacia la casa de Sora, llevando a Yamato con ella.

"¿QUÉ?"- gritó.

Al llegar a la casa, Mimi corrió a la entrada y tocó el timbre. Al poco tiempo después la Sra. Takenouchi abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose al ver a ambos chicos frente a su puerta y más aun al ser ellos.

"Hola Sra. Takenouchi."- dijo Mimi.

"Hola…"- dijo Yamato. Mimi suspiro.

"Hola Mimi, Yamato. ¿Quieren ver a Sora?"- dijo la mujer.

"Si. ¿Esta en casa?"- dijo Mimi. La Sra. Takenouchi asintió y los invito a pasar.

"Eh…"- dijo Yamato, llamando la atención de ambas mujeres. "Yo… acabo de recordar que… debo hacer algo muy… importante. Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme."- se excusó.

"No hay problema."- dijo la mujer. Mimi lo miro incrédula.

"Hasta luego Sra. Takenouchi, Mimi. Saluden a Sora de mi parte."- y con eso se alejó de la casa. _'No quería irme así, pero… aun no estoy preparado para verla… Necesito algo, un regalo…'_ pensó.

**-------------------------**

Al entrar a la casa la Sra. Takenouchi le preguntó a Mimi si ocurría algo en su relación con Yamato.

"Mimi… Se que no me incumbe y disculpa la pregunta, pero… ¿Tienes problemas con Yamato?"- cuestionó, esperando la respuesta. Mimi suspiró.

"La verdad… si. Él y yo… terminamos hoy nuestra relación… Fue su decisión, pero… es lo mejor…"- dijo. Mimi le explicó lo que había ocurrido y por qué. También le dijo que Yamato ama a Sora.

La Sra. Takenouchi al verla triste la abraza para consolarla, Mimi aceptó el gesto. Luego de unos minutos, la Sra. Takenouchi decidió decirle a Mimi el asunto sobre Sora.

"Mimi, hay algo que debes saber."- dijo.

"¿Qué es?"

"Linda… Sora esta embarazada y…"- pausó. Mimi la miró confundida. "Yamato es el padre, pero no lo sabe."- concluyó.

Esa noticia fue como una puñalada directa en el corazón para Mimi. Se preguntaba el como, el por que, pero no quería saberlo… Ya que sabía sufriría por eso. Palideció y comenzó a llorar.

"¿Cómo…?... ¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso…? Sora es mi amiga… y Yamato… ¿Cómo es posible?"- sollozó.

La Sra. Takenouchi la abrazó mas fuerte y Mimi correspondió el gesto, y lloró desconsoladamente. Estaba furiosa con ambos y lo expresó ante la madre de Sora.

"¡Los odio!... ¡A ambos!... ¿Cómo pudieron traicionarme así…?... ¡Se supone que somos amigos!"- sollozó en los brazos de la Sra. Takenouchi.

"Mimi… no digas eso… Tú sabes mejor que yo que no los odias… Ellos nunca pretendieron traicionarte… Tu sabes que nunca te harían algo así."- dijo la mujer y para evitar un conflicto y que Mimi terminara cometiendo un error, le explicó lo que había ocurrido, todo lo que Sora le dijo y también como se sentía su hija al respecto. También le explicó los motivos que tuvieron y le dijo que recordara la conversación que había tenido ella con Yamato, y lo que él le había dicho. Agregó, además, que una buena amistad no debería romperse por algo así, por algo que era inevitable. Le aconsejó que no cometiera el error de terminar con una amistad como la que ellos tenían.

Mimi lo pensó muy bien, detenidamente y llegó a comprenderlo; aliviando así su enfado y logrando perdonar a sus amigos. Pero sobre todo pensó en que Yamato termino con ella y aun no sabia nada de esto, o sea que si aquello no hubiera ocurrido, él habría terminado con ella de cualquier forma… Pero Sora,... no sabía si ella habría terminado con Taichi si esto no hubiera pasado, aunque… aun no terminaba con él, pero lo haría.

"Gracias Sra. Takenouchi, por ayudarme a ver el error que hubiera cometido…"- dijo, con una leve sonrisa.

"No hay de que, pequeña, cuado quieras. Iré por Sora."- dijo y subió a despertar a Sora. Mimi suspiró y tomó asiento.

'_Veremos que pensaba hacer Sora si esto no hubiera pasado y que hará ahora… Realmente no puedo odiarla, no es del todo su culpa.'_ pensó Mimi.

**-------------------------**

La Sra. Takenouchi entro a la habitación de su hija, quien ahora dormía placidamente, luego de haber llorado como no lo hacia en mucho tiempo. Se acerco a la cama y la agito levemente para despertarla.

"Sora… hija, despierta, Mimi esta aquí…"- susurró. Sora se movió en un ademán de despertar. "Sora…"

"Mmm… ¿Mama?... ¿Qué ocurre?"- murmuró Sora, aun media dormida.

"Tienes visita… Mimi te espera en el living."- dijo. Eso despertó a Sora completamente.

"¿Mimi?... Pero ¿qué hace aquí?"- preguntó algo exaltada.

"Vino a verte… y a charlar contigo… Bueno, yo iré a preparar la cena. Por favor, no te tardes en bajar."- dijo su madre y luego la dejo sola en su habitación.

"Oh dios… ¿Ahora que haré?"- se dijo Sora a si misma. Se levantó de su cama, salió de su habitación y se encaminó al living.

**-------------------------**

Mimi se encontraba algo distraída, cuando en eso, Sora aparece por las escaleras y se acerca lentamente hacia ella, quien le sonrió. Pero luego la miró preocupada, ya que se notaba demasiado que había estado llorando.

'_Se ve muy mal…' _pensó. "Hola, Sora ¿cómo estas?… ¿Te ocurrió algo?… ¿Estabas llorando?"- pregunto. Ante la preocupación de su amiga, Sora se sintió aun más culpable.

"Eh…si, pero no fue nada, ya estoy bien; es solo que… mañana terminaré con Taichi…"- dijo, sentándose junto a Mimi.

'_¿Por eso lloraba?… No creo que la Sra. Takenouchi me haya mentido…'_ "¿Por eso llorabas?"- preguntó.

Sora suspiró, tratando de no dejar caer las lágrimas que atentaban con salir. "No, yo… la razón es… Yo desde hace ya… poco mas de 3 meses que decidí terminar con el, pero…no lo he hecho por que no he encontrado el momento adecuado para hacerlo, también por que Taichi es alguien muy importante para mi después de todo y no quiero… lastimarlo."- dijo y respiró profundamente.

'_Así que ya lo tenia decidido… Entonces el embarazo fue solo el empujón que le hacia falta para hacerlo…'_ "Sora, eso es algo que no puedes evitar, además es la mejor decisión que pudiste haber tomado, ya que de haber esperado mas solo habría sido mas doloroso para él."- dijo, colocando una mano en su hombro. _'Bueno ya me dijo lo que quería saber, pero aun falta algo… Se ve muy apenada… Mmm… Tal vez esto la anime.'_ "Sora, Yamato y yo rompimos."

"¿Qué…?"- susurró.

"Si… Fue su decisión, pero esta bien así. Claro que me dolió, pero… si eso era lo que el creía mejor, así será… Además, yo solo quiero que él sea feliz, aunque no sea conmigo… Pero a fin de cuentas todos desean lo mismo para ese ser querido."- dijo, sonriendo.

Con eso, Sora no pudo aguantar más sus lágrimas y comenzó a llorar. "Lo siento… lo siento mucho… Lo siento…"- susurró, llevándose las manos a la cara.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Es mi culpa…"

"No, Sora, fue decisión de Yamato… La discusión que tuvimos antes de su partida fue lo que, básicamente, lo llevo a tomar esa decisión. Tú no tienes nada que ver en eso, no directamente…"- explicó, abrazando a Sora.

Sora deshizo el abrazo. "No, Mimi… no lo entiendes, yo… estoy embarazada…"- confesó.

Mimi permaneció en silencio, ella ya lo sabia, pero al parecer Sora no tenia ni idea de eso; por lo que Mimi decidió fingir por unos momentos. Sin embargo, no contaba con que la noticia le afectara de nuevo, aunque esta vez no fue tanto. Minutos después habló.

"¿Taichi lo sabe?"- preguntó.

"No… no es de él,… por eso es… mi culpa…"- dijo, sollozando. "Te juro… que yo… yo nunca quise… ha… hacerles eso…a Taichi y a ti… pero… no pude… evitarlo… mis sentimientos… fueron mas… fuertes que yo y… Yamato… Yo realmente lo siento, por favor perdóname…"

Mimi, al ver esto, supo que realmente su amiga no lo estaba pasando bien, pero tampoco imaginó que estuviera sufriendo tanto, es decir, a pesar de las circunstancias en las que ocurrió eso, debería estar feliz por estar esperando un bebé del hombre al que amaba, porque ya era más que obvio que aun amaba a Yamato. Aun así no le gustaba verla en ese estado, ya que Sora era una chica alegre y llena de vida.

"Entonces… Yamato es… Oh dios…"- dijo, agachando la cabeza. "Ya lo sabia…"- susurró.

"¿Qué?"- preguntó Sora muy confundida.

"Tu madre me lo dijo. Y no te preocupes, no te odio… Aunque Yamato no mencionó nada sobre _eso_ y no me refiero al bebé."- dijo Mimi, sonriéndole. Sora se ruborizó ligeramente.

"Gracias, Mimi… Gracias por comprenderlo… y seguir siendo mi amiga."

"Para eso estamos ¿no?… Ahora, aun así, Sora, estoy muy enfadada y no por tu embarazo…"- dijo. Sora iba a hablar, pero no pudo. "Y eso se debe a que, yo, siendo tu mejor amiga, debí haberlo sabido desde un principio. Entregarse en cuerpo y alma a esa persona especial, no es cosa de todos los días, no tu primera vez; por lo tanto debí ser la primera en saberlo."- agregó de forma soñadora y reprochándola.

Sora la miró confundida, ya que Mimi hablaba en serio, pero sonreía. "¿Hablas en serio?"- preguntó.

"¡Por supuesto!"- exclamó. Luego sonrieron y se abrazaron. "¡Sora!... ¡Que emoción… serás mamá!"

"Si… Y al menos eres la primera en saberlo del grupo."- dijo Sora. Ahora se encontraba mas calmada, ya que, si bien la reacción de Mimi no fue la esperada, la puso muy feliz. "De nuevo, Mimi, muchas gracias."

"Sora, tu sabes que ningún hombre se podrá interponer en nuestra amistad…"- explicó, tomándole las manos. "Ni siquiera el mas deseado de Odaiba."- agregó y rieron por el comentario, pero luego callaron. "Tendrás que explicarle todo a Taichi… E informarle a Yamato de su paternidad."

"No se si deban saberlo, no quiero arruinar su amistad… Aunque con Taichi terminare si o si."

"¡Sora, deben saberlo! Debes ser justa con ambos. En especial Yamato, merece saber que será papá. Ustedes dos se aman y deben estar juntos, sin importar como… Además, o se lo dices tú... o se lo digo yo."

"Muy bien, pero estarás ahí cuando se lo explique a Taichi."- acotó Sora.

"Está bien."

Pasaron el resto de la tarde conversando y al llegar la noche, Mimi llamó a su madre para avisarle que dormiría en casa de Sora. Fue una suerte que las cosas salieran mejor de lo esperado

_**Tsuzuku…**_

**Ahí esta! Hecho! Uno menos…. Jeje… ¿Y bien?.. ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? A mi en lo personal me gusto mucho escribirlo, y cuando lo leí, realmente me costo creer que yo lo escribí; y con respecto a la actitud de Mimi... esta basada en mi punto de vista de lo que _es_ un verdadera amistad, porque los _verdaderos amigos_ están contigo en las buenas y en las malas, también saben perdonar, y aceptar cuando se equivocan con uno, pero en fin. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y espero que dejen reviews, en serio… Eso es todo por ahora, y por favor dejen reviews! Ja ne!**


	4. IV: Thinking on the Xmas Eve's day

**Konnichiwa minna-san! Lamento la tardanza, pero tenia muchas cosas que hacer en mi colegio, partiendo por la base de que estoy terminando el año y los profes estan como locos dandonos tareas, trabajos, examenes y eso. Como pueden ver he estado muy ocupada, pero al fin he actualizado este fic, para que vean que no estoy muerta... aun vivo! Jeje. Bueno, este capitulo se centra mas que nada en Yamato y Sora, por separado, pero principalmente es sobre lo que sienten y todo lo que han pasado hasta cierto punto. Y no les digo mas o sino estaria contando la historia...  
**

**Un agradecimiento a todos los que han leido mi fic y que han dejado reviews, asi que gracias! Y este capitulo se lo dedico a mi nueva amiga Atori. Atori para ti! Espero te guste y obvio, ojala les guste a los lectores. **

**Les advierto de ante mano que este capitulo es un Lemon, no muy explicito pero lo es, asi que lean bajo su propio riesgo.  
Por favor R&R! Ahora, con el fic...**

**

* * *

**

**Chaper four:**

"**_Thinking on the X-mas Eve's day... What they feel about their problems."_**

_**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**_

_**Previewsly…**_

_Pasaron el resto de la tarde conversando y al llegar la noche, Mimi llamó a su madre para avisarle que dormiría en casa de Sora. Fue una suerte que las cosas salieran mejor de lo esperado._

**-------------------------**

Mientras tanto, Yamato estaba acostado en su cama, mirando el regalo que compró para Sora esa tarde, después de alejarse de su casa.

"Mmmm…"

** Flash Back **

Luego de alejarse de la residencia Takenouchi, Yamato decidió dar una vuelta para despejar su mente, la cual (a su juicio) estaba a punto de colapsar. Sin darse cuenta llego hasta el Boulevard de Odaiba, empezó a mirar las vitrinas de las tiendas por diversión, cuando una idea lo golpeó, deteniéndose frente a una tienda.

'_¿Qué tal si… le compro eso…?... Pero… puede que no le guste… ¡Argh!... ¿Por qué las mujeres tienen que ser tan difíciles?...' _pensó. Reanudó su camino, tratando de evitar estresarse por tonterías.

Minutos después encontró una tienda que llamó su atención, no era muy lujosa ni extravagante, por el contrario, era bastante modesta, por así decirlo, y bastante antigua. Pero tenia algo que atrajo a Yamato; talvez la sencillez de la tienda.

Cuando finalmente entró, se percato que estaba vació, o sea, en realidad no tenia vendedor, o al menos no uno a la vista. Yamato se paseó por el local, observando todos los productos, los cuales hasta el momento no le eran de su agrado. El silencio que había en ese lugar le estaba resultando demasiado incomodo.

'_Que extraño… Esta abierto, por lo tanto debería haber alguien atendiendo la tienda… Tal vez no tiene muchas cosas costosas, pero no creo que dejen el lugar solo, digo… pueden robar algo…' _pensó Yamato, y justo entonces, alguien toco su hombro, haciéndolo saltar del susto. "¡AHHHH!"- grito, dando un pequeño brinco.

"¿Desea algo joven?"- preguntaron. Yamato volteó rápidamente y se encontró frente a frente al un anciano. El viejito sonrió ante la expresión de asombro de Yamato. _'Asi que este joven es otra victima mas de cupido… Otro que esta completa y desesperadamente enamorado." _pensó el anciano. "¿Joven?"

"¿Uh?"- emitió Yamato, saliendo de su estupor y pequeño susto.

"¿Desea algo?... ¿Algo en que pueda ayudarle?"- dijo el anciano, sonriéndole amigablemente.

"Uhh… Si… Quisiera un regalo, algo para…"- dijo Yamato, haciendo una pausa, mientras pensaba. "Mmmm…"

"Algo para pedir perdón, a la muchacha que ocupa su corazón ¿no es así, joven?... Muy bien, déjeme ver… creo que tengo el obsequio adecuado para usted…" – dijo aquel anciano, sorprendiendo a Yamato, mientras caminaba hacia el mostrador.

"¿Qué…? Pero… ¿Cómo lo…?"- murmuró Yamato.

"Jejeje… Mi querido muchacho, soy un anciano, yo se muchas cosas… Y se exactamente lo que jóvenes como usted quieren, para remediar un error y pedir perdón a esa muchacha especial, y mas aun si están enamorados…"- acoto el anciano, riendo ligeramente.

"Wow…"- dijo un muy asombrado Yamato. Observó en silencio, mientras el anciano buscaba entre cajas quien-sabe-que, hasta que el viejito finalmente sacó una cajita, posándola frente a él. "¿Y que se supone…?"

"Esto es lo que usted quiere para su chica."- dijo el viejito, dándole la caja a Yamato.

Yamato observo la caja con mucho cuidado, se veía una cajita normal, común y corriente. Era de porcelana, pero no parecía ser la _gran _cosa, ni tampoco parecía ser de esas cajitas en donde vienen los anillos de compromiso. Más, sin embargo, había algo en ella que le motivo a decidirse y abrirla. La abrió, y se sorprendió. Dentro había un collar, una cadenita con un dije o pendiente. El pendiente tenía la forma de un corazón, con pequeños diamantes, incrustados alrededor de un rubí que estaba incrustado en el centro y tenia la forma muy similar al emblema del amor. Yamato observo el pendiente por largo minutos, no sabia si era una coincidencia o… algo mas.

'_No puede ser que este anciano sepa del Digimundo… Pero entonces ¿Qué significa esto?... ¿Será una coincidencia?...' _pensó Yamato.

"No, no es ninguna coincidencia…"- dijo el anciano, llamando la atención de Yamato. "En esta vida no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable…Mmm, llámalo… Destino."

Yamato lo miro no muy convencido. _'Ughh… Este viejo me asusta…' _"¿Quiere decir que yo estaba destinado a comprarle esto?"- preguntó.

"Si, algo así…"

"Y… ¿Cuánto me va a costar?... Porque esto se ve costoso…"- preguntó Yamato, temeroso, ya que creía que con eso quedaría en la quiebra.

"Por ser tú, te haré un descuento…"- dijo el ancianito, sonriéndole de una manera poco confiable.

**Fin Flash Back**

'_¡Ja, menudo descuento!.. ¡Me cobró 50.000 yenes!... ¡Me dejó prácticamente en la quiebra!' _pensó sarcásticamente. "Solo espero que valga la pena…"- susurró. Observó el pendiente detenidamente, luego lo volteó, y sus mejillas se ruborizaron levemente. "Y espero no hacer el ridículo…"

Se levantó de su cama y colocó el preciado regalo dentro de su cajita, guardándola en un cajón bajo siete llaves. Apagó la luz y se dispuso a dormir.

**---------- 4 días después. ----------**

Había llegado, ese día era Noche Buena; y aun así, Sora aun no ha podido hablar con Yamato. 4 días desde el incidente con Mimi, 4 días desde que supo de su maternidad y su suerte iba de mal en peor. Ciertamente sus amigos, Mimi y Taichi, precisamente, no lo tomaron mal, de hecho lo tomaron bastante bien. Pero Yamato… aun no sabía como lo tomaría, ya que cada oportunidad que se presentaba, era arruinada por algo o alguien.

Sora se encontraba en esos momentos en el parque central de Odaiba, sentada bajo un árbol, el mismo en el cual, ella y Yamato, solían pasar algunas tardes juntos, solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Pero luego de que rompieron, iba a ese lugar cada vez que quería pensar, sin ser molestada. Sin embargo, en eso momentos, solo quería despejar su mente de los problemas, quería escapar, aunque fuera por unos instantes, de la realidad.

'_¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué ahora me tiene que pasar esto? 3 días… Durante 3 días he tratado de hablar con él y decirle… lo de mi embarazo y… ¡Siempre nos interrumpen!... Y lo peor es que al final… no logro decirle absolutamente nada…' _pensó, soltando un suspiro reprimido. _'Ademas hace 3 días que terminé con Taichi y… las cosas no salieron del todo mal.' _"Por lo menos Taichi no lo tomo _tan _mal después de todo, solo quería… _apalear_ a Yamato."- murmuró, soltando una pequeña risita.

**Flash Back**

Una hermosa mañana de invierno, a solo 4 días de Navidad. Los jóvenes de Odaiba disfrutaban de sus semanas de descanso por motivo de fiestas, y por ser invierno; pasaban el tiempo paseando por el parque o patinando sobre el hielo, etc… Aun así, era una lastima que ciertos jóvenes no estuvieran pasándola tan bien, o que estuvieran a punto de lastimar y ser lastimados…

"Muy bien, Sora… ehh… hemos estado aquí parados, sin hacer o decir nada, durante mas de 20 minutos y… me estas inquietando. ¿Ocurre algo malo?"- dijo Taichi, entre aburrido y preocupado, mientras se apoyaba en el barandal del puente sobre el cual estaban; el mismo puente que cruzaba el lago del parque.

"Mmmm…"- fue la respuesta de Sora, que aun no encontraba la manera de hacer lo que debía hacer. _'¿Cómo se lo explicare?... Ay, no puedo… Pero tengo que hacerlo… ¡Argh!... ¿Por qué todo tienes que ser tan difícil?' _pensó, soltando un suspiro. _'Bien solo… lo haré, es decir, ya lo he hecho antes… ¿Qué diferencia hay ahora?... Además, Mimi esta cerca, por si acaso…' _"Bueno, lo que sucede es que…"- no dijo mas, las palabras no salían.

"¿Es que…?"- dijo Taichi, alentándola a seguir. Sora volvió a suspirar.

"Creo que… es mejor si… dejamos nuestra relación hasta aquí… Taichi."- dijo, finalmente.

Eso, y a pesar de que lo veía venir tarde o temprano, fue como un balde de agua fría para Yagami. Simplemente no quería aceptarlo; si bien estaban pasando por un mal momento, no era como para terminar ¿o no? Pero ¿a quien engañaba?.., él sabía que Sora no lo amaba. Muy en el fondo, él lo sabía. Y era hora de que aceptara la realidad. Aun así, el silencio reinó en el lugar por unos momentos. Hasta que Sora decidió hablar.

"Yo… realmente lamento esto, lamento mucho hacerte daño, Taichi, pero… ya no lo soporto. Taichi, yo no te amo, pero creo que eso ya lo sabes. Sin embargo, te quiero mucho, pero no en la forma que tú quieres que te quiera, yo te quiero mucho como amigo, eres casi un hermano para mi y nada mas… Solo te pido que por favor me perdones."- dijo, suspirando.

Taichi aun no le respondía, parecía como si no viviera, solo estaba ahí parado, observando el lago, sin mover un solo músculo en absoluto. Eso angustio a Sora en sobremanera, ya que creía que él la odiaba y por eso no quería hablarle. Pero no era así, él no la odiaba, jamás podría odiarla, solo estaba deprimido, ya que finalmente había llegado el día que él rogó por que nunca llegara, el día en que la perdió; no del todo, pero aun así le dolió.

'_Al final perdí, una vez mas perdí ante ti, Yamato… Aunque en realidad nunca había ganado… No desde hace 3 años.' _pensó, tristemente. Hace 3 años fue cuando Yamato le confesó que se sentía atraído hacia Sora, para el disgusto de Taichi; y también fue cuando Sora decidió renunciar al equipo de Soccer para unirse al de Tenis, por el motivo de querer impresionar al chico que le gustaba, y que Taichi supo inmediatamente que no era él. "No… te preocupes, Sora…, por supuesto que te perdono, no podría ser de otra manera… Además, yo ya lo sabía… ya esperaba esto, era cuestión de tiempo, nada más… Solo espero que seas feliz con Yamato."- dijo, finalmente, para el alivio de Sora.

"Si, muchas gracias Taichi, por comprenderme, en realidad te lo agradezco."- dijo la pelirroja, pero luego de digerir todo lo dicho por el moreno reaccionó. "Espera ¿Por qué dices lo de Yamato…?"

Taichi rió ante la ingenuidad de su, ahora, mejor amiga. "Sora ¿Qué no es obvio?... Es increíble como todos se dan cuenta que tú y Yamato aun se aman, con excepción de ustedes…Pero, en fin… Solo prométeme que serás feliz con ese tonto ¿si?"- dijo, animadamente.

"Por supuesto."

"Y si no te hace feliz… me encargare de él"- agregó un sonriente Taichi. Se dieron un abrazo amistoso, casi hermanable y luego volvieron a ver el lago.

"Taichi… hay algo mas que debo decirte."- murmuro Sora luego de un momento. Sin no fuera por el tono serio que empleó Sora, Taichi no hubiera volteado a verla seriamente.

"¿De que se trata?"- cuestionó. _'Espero que no sea nada grave.' _pensó.

"Bueno, sobre…mi."

"¿Hay algo malo en ti?... ¿Es por la visita a la clínica?"- a este punto, Taichi esta muy preocupado.

Sora dejo escapar un suspiro reprimido. _'Bien, aquí va.' _pensó. "No hay nada _malo _en mi, pero… si tiene que ver con la ida a la clínica…"- hizo una pausa antes de seguir. Sabía perfectamente que no podía agitarse. "Veras, hace 3 meses, después de la discusión que tuvimos, yo me fui muy molesta, camine por un rato hasta llegar a un Antro… Ahí me encontré con Yamato y hablamos de nuestros _problemas_ y eso,… bebimos un poco, _yo_ bebí un poco, él bebió más, hasta que Yamato pensó que ya era hora para que yo fuera a casa y me acompaño… Cuando… llegamos ahí, no se, _algo_ paso y nos besamos… y luego ocurrió _eso_ y… Taichi, créeme que yo no planeaba hacer _eso, _solo se dio, o sea, en ese instante yo _sentía_ que era lo _correcto, _aunque no lo era… En realidad, creo que no era el _momento_ adecuado. ¡No se!... Taichi, por favor perdóname por lastimarte… ¡Pero todo _esto_ se salió de control!"- dijo agitadamente.

Taichi no entendía nada, pero tenia la impresión de que lo que vendría no le gustaría para nada, además, lo que había dicho Sora le dio una pequeña idea de cual podría ser el _problema, _aunque nada concreto o nada cercano a lo que _realmente_ era. _'Por favor, que no sea lo que creo que es… que ella no este…' _pensó, obviamente olvidando un pequeño detalle de la explicación de Sora: Yamato. "Sora, por favor tranquilízate, así no podré entenderte, de hecho aun no entiendo nada de lo que me estas hablando… ¿Qué tiene que ver nuestra discusión de hace 3 meses con tu visita a la clínica? Yo no te golpee o nada por el estilo. ¿Y que tiene que ver Yamato en esto, también? El ni siquiera sabe que tú fuiste a tomarte exámenes… Además ¿qué importa si se besaron?... eso ya paso, ya no importa. Así como tampoco importa lo que ocurrió después de eso, es decir, estaban algo ebrios ¿y que?... Ahora, si me dijeras que intimaron, eso ya seria otra historia, pero… ¿a quien engaño? Ustedes jamás harían algo así."- dijo, riendo ligeramente ante sus ultimas palabras.

Esto provoco un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad en Sora, la confianza que Taichi le brindaba a sus amigos ciegamente, la hizo sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía. _'Dios… ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto?' _pensó, tristemente. "Taichi, estoy embarazada…"- dijo, siendo interrumpida inmediatamente.

"¡Pero si nosotros nunca…!"- Taichi, calló justo cuando su cerebro comenzó a procesar y digerir todo, _todo_ lo que Sora había dicho. "Ohh…"- logró articular. Pero aun no quería asimilar lo confesado por su amor perdido. "Entonces ¿quién…?"- murmuro, temiendo la respuesta, ya muy repetida en su cerebro, necesitaba escucharla de su boca, de Sora.

"… Yamato es el padre…"- susurro.

"Ouhh… ohh…"- fue todo lo que emitió. _'Oh mi dios.' _Luego cayó desmayado, ante la sorpresa y preocupación de Sora, y solo la sorpresa de Mimi, quien afortunadamente había estado observando desde un lugar prudente. Ambas chicas lo levantaron a cuestas y lo recostaron en la banca más cercana.

Y obviamente, era de esperarse que al despertar, Taichi, pusiera el grito en el cielo, sin contar con que había adquirido su modalidad de "matar a Yamato", aunque al final no fue así.

**Fin Flash Back**

Esta de mas decir que Taichi _no_ se quedó con los brazos cruzados y sin hacer nada al respecto, obviamente le dio una _paliza_ a Yamato, no sin antes recibir unos cuantos golpes por parte del rubio; pero al menos se desquitó, y por supuesto, entre él e Ishida, ya no habían rencores. Eso fue lo que, tanto Takeru como Daisuke, le relataron a Sora. Y por lo que había oído de Hikari, Mimi también se había _desquitado_ con el pobre Yamato (entiéndase por una bofetada), y por lo que sabía, él, a ese punto, no comprendía el por que de aquella agresión.

Pero, lo que sin duda, mas la sorprendió, fue lo que le dijo Mimi la noche anterior cuando hablaron por teléfono; eso había sido un gran sorpresa para ella, es mas, aun tenia el recuerdo muy fresco de aquella frase que la tomó desprevenida…

"_**¡Aun no lo puedo creer, Sora!... Es decir, ya lo había visto llorar antes y todo, pero… ¡ahora fue distinto!... Prácticamente yo ya no sabia que más hacer. Uff… Por suerte le dije algo para que se animara… aunque ya ni me acuerdo que… ¡Pero lo hubieras visto…!"**_

Eso, definitivamente la había impactado… y duro, es decir, Taichi ¿llorando?... ¿Cómo era eso posible? El siempre había sido un chico fuerte, y ella admiraba su fortaleza, pero que Mimi le dijera eso, definitivamente no se lo esperaba. Y además de la frustración que ya sentía por su incapacidad de resolver el principal de sus _problemas_, llámese Yamato, no tenia idea de cómo solucionar todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo; si bien Taichi no era uno de sus _problemas_, no dejaba de preocuparle, con Yamato era todo distinto y literalmente mas fácil… ¡pero no…!... siempre tenia que haber algún inconveniente.

¡Solo Dios sabia cuanto se odiaba por ser incapaz de poder decirle la verdad a Yamato! Y lo que estaba empeorando las cosas… esa noche… era Víspera de Navidad (Noche Buena). Se había propuesto confesarle a Ishida _toda_ la verdad antes de Noche Buena, y las oportunidades se habían dado… en cierta forma, pero siempre ocurría algo o alguien los interrumpía, arruinando todo… y lo que era aun peor, es que _ella_, al final, siempre se resignaba, y esa preciada oportunidad se le escapaba de las manos. Aunque, la verdad era que, ella debía hacer que esas _oportunidades_ se dieran, pero solo las dejaba ir. Y todo por su incapacidad de objetar ante las otras personas.

'_¿Cómo voy a objetarles? Son mis amigos.'_

Eso era el otro problema, los únicos que interrumpían, sin quererlo, eran sus amigos, con la excepción de Taichi y Mimi.

'_Y su Fan club de locas desquiciadas…'_

Suspiró quedadamente. "Tal vez… Yamato y yo… no estamos hechos el uno para el otro, después de todo… el destino no me permite decirle que… será _papá._"- susurró tristemente, mientras observaba como el sol empezaba su camino hacia el horizonte.

**-------------------------**

'_Maldición. Maldición. Maldición. Maldición. Maldición. Maldición. Maldición. Maldición. Maldición… ¡MALDICIÓN!'_

Maldición, era todo en lo que Yamato podía pensar en esos momentos. Mientras caminaba por el parque, _tratando_ de despejar su mente de sus problemas, lo cual le era un _poco_ difícil. Hace 3 días que rompió con Mimi y cada oportunidad de una posible reconciliación con Sora, se arruinaba al instante. 3 días tratando de decirle la verdad, de confesarle todo por lo que pasaba, 3 días sufriendo constantes situaciones extrañas, desde los golpes que había recibido hasta esos sueños extraños. Y _eso_ no le gustaba para nada.

Pero, por sobre todo, eran esos _sueños_ los que lo tenían más que preocupado, y no era el hecho de soñar, era el sueño en si, el _contenido_ de los sueños lo que le preocupaba, eso porque el contenido siempre era el mismo: Los acontecimientos de la noche que paso con Sora. Ese era su problema. Los acontecimientos de esa noche lo perseguían, lo penaban… y no lo dejaban en paz. ¡Y no es que le molestara, al contrario! Era solo que… eso le traía situaciones incomodas, ya que los sueños aparecían en cualquier parte donde durmiera (su casa, la escuela, etc…).

"¿Por qué…?... ¿Por qué sigo viendo esa noche…?... ¿Por qué sigo soñando con esa noche…?"

Al comienzo, los sueños no le molestaban en absoluto, pero cuando empezaron a hacerse frecuentes… _muy_ frecuentes, empezó a pensar que algo andaba mal. Su desesperación al respecto era tanta, que lo converso con Koushirou por teléfono, omitiendo detalles, claro esta; y Koushirou le dijo que tal vez aquellos sueños solo querían advertirle algo que hizo mal, o algo que olvido hacer, o un sin fin de posibilidades. Una advertencia, así lo había denominado su amigo.

'_Pero… ¿una advertencia a que?... Esa noche, yo me asegure de no lastimarla… Y no lo hice, no mucho, es decir, la primera vez de las mujeres duele… Argh… Se que estoy olvidando algo, lo presiento… ¿pero que, que puede ser?... No lo se.'_- pensó, tratando de recordar, una vez mas la noche en la cual, él y Sora, hicieron el… amor.

**Flash Back**

Ahí estaban, a un paso de expresarse su amor profundo, mediante la forma más primitiva, pero quizás la única existente en la cual uno se siente realmente correspondido, sin miedos ni dudas. Solo… entregándose en cuerpo y alma.

Yamato tenía miedo, pero no era miedo a no ser correspondido o a que eso estuviera mal, no… era miedo a lastimarla, solo eso, su miedo más grande, llegar a lastimarla. Eso seria una verdadera tortura, saber que la lastimo. Pero verla ahí, dispuesta a cualquier cosa por él, dispuesta a superar todo por él… por ellos. Porque en esos momentos no era solo él, no era solo ella, no… eran ellos, los 2, que pronto serian uno solo.

Ahí estaba él, sobre ella, sus cuerpos completamente desnudos, como Dios los envió al mundo, por le gustaba. Yamato sentía claramente el roce de sus cuerpos, y eso lo estaba volviendo loco, pero no podía relajarse, estaba muy nervioso. Entonces la vio sonreír, _sonreírle_, y esa sonrisa le trajo la calma, tanto así que no lo creía. Su cuerpo lo enloquecía, pero su sonrisa lograba calmar esa locura.

Entonces comenzó a acariciarla, suavemente, como si ella fuera la cosa mas preciada del mundo.

Sora, ella sabía que Yamato estaba nervioso, pero ella también lo estaba, sin embargo, pudo controlarse, por él, para calmarlo a él. Y lo logro. Y vaya que resulto. El tan solo hecho de sentir sus manos acariciarle el cuerpo delicadamente, le hizo saber que había logrado relajarlo. Y no mucho después, ella empezó a sentir el efecto de aquellas caricias; en cada lugar por el cual Yamato pasaba sus manos, acariciando su piel, comenzaba a arderle, le quemaba por dentro, mientras un sin fin de emociones explotaba dentro de ella.

Yamato, por su parte, estaba feliz de poder, finalmente tocar ese cuerpo que siempre lo enloqueció, y que siempre quiso hacer suyo; ahora lo era. La suavidad de la piel de Sora era exquisita para el rubio. Era algo simplemente indescriptible. Luego una pregunta.

"¿Estas segura?"- le susurró.

"Mas que nunca."- fue su respuesta.

Entonces, llegó el momento en que las caricias pasarían a ser más que solo caricias. Y así pasó. Yamato fue despacio, no quería lastimarla, quería que ese momento fuera mágico, memorable para ambos, así que no se apresuro. Finalmente, Yamato lo hizo, le quitó su inocencia, la prueba de su virginidad; sintiéndose feliz de ser el primero y esperando ser… el único.

Sora sintió el miedo que él sentía, pero no dejo que fuera muy lejos; ella sabia que le dolería y eso estaba dentro de lo normal, por eso no se preocupaba demasiado. De pronto, sintió un dolor punzante, cerrando los ojos de golpe, esperando que así el dolor se fuera, aunque no lo hizo. Aquel dolor se prologo un momento y luego se fue desvaneciendo lentamente, dándole paso a una nueva y placentera sensación, y a un sentimiento de felicidad absoluta. Él, Yamato, había tomado su _flor_… No, _ella_ se la había dado gustosa. Y si de algo estaba segura, era que jamás en su vida se arrepentiría de eso.

Continuaron aquel ritual sagrado para aquellos que están verdaderamente enamorados, sin detenerse a pensar en el mundo, en ese momento era solo ellos y nada más. Les agradaba sentir la respiración agitada del otro, el roce de sus cuerpos, oír palabras cariñosas siendo susurradas con ternura, sentir los besos, todo, les encantaba todo.

Finalmente sintieron la culminación de su entrega de amor, un orgasmo, que los envió al paraíso por unos segundos y luego de vuelta a la realidad, pero a una realidad acogedora, grata y maravillosa para ambos. Yamato salio de su interior y callo rendido sobre la cama. Sora lo abrazo, acomodándose entre sus brazos, apoyo su cabeza sobre aquel calido pecho. Él correspondió el abrazo, acomodándose para dormir. Estaban cansados, era de esperarse.

De repente, se escucho un leve susurro melodioso en la habitación.

"Yamato… Te amo."

Pero, lamentablemente, el receptor no lo escucho, puesto que ya estaba felizmente en el reino de Morfeo.

**Fin Flash Back**

Yamato se estremeció ante el recuerdo de esa noche, lo recordaba vividamente, como si estuviera pasando, y aun podía _sentirla_ estremecerse por _él_, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para controlarse, cosa que venia haciendo ya hace 3 días. Y no sabía cuanto mas aguantaría.

'_Solo hicimos el amor… ¿Qué mal puede haber causado?... Es decir, no hay consecuencias de que preocuparse.' _pensó algo irritado. Hasta que soltó toda esa frustración en un grito que, afortunadamente, nadie escucho, ya que el parque estaba vació. "¡Solo hicimos lo que todas las parejas de enamorados hacen!"

Ahí fue cuando una idea lo golpeo, literalmente, y una molesta vocecita en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, comenzó a hacerle ver la realidad.

_**¡He ahí el problema! Ustedes no son pareja. Enamorados, tal vez, pero no pareja… Eso dejaron de serlo hace mucho tiempo.**_

'_¿Uh?... ¿Quién eres?... Y eso no te incumbe.'_

_**Con que enojándonos ¿verdad?... No te pongas sentimental. Soy tu conciencia.**_

'_¿Mi… conciencia?'_

_**Si, si. Tú sabes, esa vocecita molesta que te dice lo que tienes que hacer.**_

'_Ahh…' _Siguió caminando por el parque, inconscientemente hacia _cierto_ lugar. _'¿Y que quieres?'_

_**¡Ouch! Eso dolió…**_

'_Oh, por favor…'_

_**Muy bien, muy bien… Verás, yo sé algo que tú no sabes, pero que deberías saber, puesto que fuiste TÚ el que lo vivió físicamente.**_

'_¿Qué?'_

**_Gosh… Yo se que es lo que te esta molestando acerca de _esa_ noche._**

'_¿De que hablas?'_

_**¿Cómo es posible que seas tan denso?... Respóndeme una cosa. ¿Qué hicieron esa noche?**_

Rubor. _'Bueno… Nos… nos… en… entre… entregamos mu… mu… mutua… mutuamente…'_

_**Si, si. Se unieron en cuerpo y alma, blah, blah… Se técnico.**_

Rubor intenso. _'Ehhh… ahhh… hicimos… el… amor…'_

_**¡Exacto! Ahora ¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo la Sra. Takenouchi hace 2 días?... ¿Del por que Sora no estaba en la floristería trabajando por ahora?**_

**Flash Back**

Yamato entró a la floristería de la Sra. Takenouchi y se sorprendió al ver que no era Sora quien atendía, en consecuencia que él sabía que a esa hora, Sora siempre estaba ahí. La Sra. Takenouchi, por su parte, también se sorprendió al ver a Yamato ahí.

"Hola, Sra. Takenouchi… Ehh… ¿Y Sora? Creí que ella atendía la tienda a esta hora."- dijo Yamato, sin vacilar.

"Hola, Yamato. Y lo siento, pero Sora no atenderá la tienda por un tiempo… necesita unos días de descanso, la Dra. dijo que eso seria lo mejor."

Yamato la miro confundido. "¿Por qué?... ¿Acaso enfermó?"

La Sra. Takenouchi lo miro con una sonrisa. "No precisamente. Pero en estos últimos 2 o 3 meses, Sora ha estado con nauseas y mareos, además de su falta de animo, y se cansa con facilidad, también anda muy sentimental. Por lo que la Dra. le dio unos días de reposo… aprovechando que ustedes tienen un pequeño receso en la preparatoria."

Yamato quedó pensativo. "Ahhh… Bueno, me voy, entonces. Salúdela de mi parte y dígale que deseo que se mejore pronto. Nos vemos."

"Nos vemos, Yamato." _'Ese chico no entendió el mensaje.' _pensó, mientras observaba a Yamato salir de la tienda.

**Fin Flash Back**

'_Si… Ella dijo que estaba algo enferma, que tenia nausea, mareos y eso…'_

_**¿Cómo puedes ser TAN denso?**_

'_¿Qué?'_

**_Piensa… Hace 2 o 3 meses que sufre esos _síntomas, _los cuales son señal de algo que NO es precisamente una enfermedad… y que _coincidentemente_ empezaron poco después de que ustedes hicieran el amor…_**

'_Aun no se a que te refieres… Además, esto es inútil, estoy hablando conmigo mismo.'_

… _**SIN protección.**_

'_Y adem… ¿Qué?'_

_**Eso. Hace 3 meses ustedes hicieron el amor, sin protección y Sora comenzó a sufrir los síntomas poco después de eso... Ahora, sacando conclusiones, debido a las circunstancias y acontecimientos últimamente; yo diría que, sin miedo a equivocarme, Sora esta…**_

'… _Embarazada…'_

**_¡SI!... ¡Exacto!... ¡Tenemos un ganador!.. Denle un aplauso al muchacho… Ja. No puedo creer que fuera _tan_ difícil comprenderlo… para ti. Pero estas en lo correcto._**

'_Oh Dios…'_

**_Estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso… ¡Mira! Hay alguien en tu _lugar especial_… Nos vemos._**

Su conciencia se esfumó y Yamato se dio cuenta de que había llegado al mismo lugar en el cual solía pasar muchas tardes con Sora. Miro hacia el árbol, aquel que le traía gratos recuerdo y se llevó una sorpresa. Ahí, sentado bajo el árbol, había alguien, alguien que no debería estar ahí… Aunque era raro, ya que a excepción de él y Sora, nadie mas tenia la costumbre de sentarse bajo los árboles, menos ese.

Comenzó a acercarse lentamente, mientras mas se acercaba la silueta se le hacia mas y mas familiar. Cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente, se percato de quien se trataba.

_**Tsuzuku…**_

_**Al fin, ya esta. Trate de hacerles ver como se sentian realmente esos 2 y por todo lo que tenian que pasar. La reaccion que tuvo Taichi, fue algo asi como la de Mimi, pero mas a su estilo, y obviamente para él la amistad de sus amigos es lo mas importante. Les recuerdo que todo lo que pasa en esta fic, tiene un proposito. Pero bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y hasta la proxima. Ja ne! **_


	5. V: Love bears all things

**Konnichiwa! Por fin! Alguna vez que actualize pronto, no?... Bueno afortunadamente, este fin de semana tuve un poco de tiempo extra para terminar de escribir este capitulo en la compu, y asi pude actualizarlo. Este capitulo esta mas o menos centrado en nuestra pareja favorita, Yamato y Sora, por supuesto y tambien se adelantara de un pequeño plan que tiene Mimi. Y no es nada malo. Bueno, un millon de gracias a los que me dejaron sus reviews, en serio. Y espero que les este gustando la historia, a mi en lo personal, me encanta escribirla.**

**Bueno, ahora con el fic... **

**

* * *

**

**Chaper five:**

"**_Love bears all things, believes all things… And heals all things."_**

_**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**_

****

**_Previewsly…_**

_Comenzó a acercarse lentamente, mientras mas se acercaba la silueta se le hacia mas y mas familiar. Cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente, se percato de quien se trataba._

**-------------------------**

'_Sora…'_

Camino hacia ella cuidadosamente, hasta llegar a su lado. "¿Sora?"- dijo.

**-------------------------**

Sora, al estar sumida en sus pensamientos, no notó que alguien la observaba, y menos cuando ese alguien se estaba acercando lentamente hacia ella. Se maldecía a si misma por no poder decirle a Yamato sobre el bebé antes de Noche Buena (que era esa noche), ese había sido su plan original, pero se había arruinado; ahora solo anhelaba poder decírselo. Aunque veía su anhela bastante imposible.

"¿Sora?"

Al oír su nombre, salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos, asustándose mucho. Volteó a ver de quien se trataba, solo para encontrarse con Yamato.

"Yama…"- susurró. "¿Qué haces aquí?"- preguntó, desviando la mirada.

"Probablemente por la misma razón que tú… Para pensar y relajarme un poco."- dijo, sentándose junto a Sora.

Ante eso, Sora comenzó a sentirse nerviosa. "Ahh… Yo vine a pensar…"- murmuró, aun sin mirar a Yamato.

Yamato sonrió ante su respuesta, la conocía muy bien. "Ya veo." Entonces decidió que era el momento de hablar sobre cierto tema pendiente. "Sora…"

"¿Mm-hm?"

"Ehh… Supongo que ya sabes que Mimi y yo rompimos… ¿verdad?"-dijo. Sora asintió, sin mirarlo. Yamato tenía su mirada fija en el horizonte. "¿Y sabes el por que?"

Sora volvió a asentir, esta vez sonrojándose. "Ella me… lo dijo." Yamato sonrió. "Lamento que Taichi te haya golpeado…"- murmuró.

"¿Uh?"- volteó a verla y rió un poco. "Nah… No tienes por que, no fue tu culpa… Aunque tampoco se que hice para que me golpeara."- dijo algo divertido.

"Si fue mi culpa… en parte… En realidad, la culpa es tuya y mía."

"¿A que te refieres?"- preguntó confundido.

Sora suspiró. "Terminé con Taichi, Yamato… Le dije que era lo mejor, ya que no lo amo y… también le dije lo que hicimos hace 3 meses… Además de las consecuencias de eso."- miró a Yamato de reojo y lo vio sorprendido.

Luego Yamato sonrió. _'Asi que… ya no hay nadie entre nosotros. ¡Genial!' _pensó. "Ya veo. Y entiendo que me hay golpeado por _eso_, pero… ¿de que consecuencias hab--?"- se detuvo antes de completar su pregunta. Ahora, a pesar de su charla con su conciencia, entendía lo que realmente pasaba. Había dado justo en el blanco. _'Oh Dios. O sea que sí esta…' _Volteó a mirarla, como buscando una respuesta, y la encontró.

"Yamato, yo estoy…"

"… Embarazada."- dijo, terminando por ella.

Sora lo miro con una expresión de sorpresa, confusión y temor… no, no temor, terror. Si, estaba aterrorizada por la reacción que podría tener Yamato, reacción de la cual esperaba fuera buena. Pero por la expresión de shock el chico, creyó que cualquier oportunidad que hubieran tenido de volver juntos, se esfumaba lentamente, en segundos agonizantes, segundos en que Yamato se mantenía en absoluto silencio. Incluso parecía que no respiraba.

Por su parte, Yamato, aun sospechando esa confesión, no lo tomo muy bien, estaba desorientado, lo pilló desprevenido. Él no sabía como reaccionar… ¿Debía estar feliz… o triste… quizás molesto? No lo sabía. Su razonamiento no le daba respuesta. Una parte le decía que era su responsabilidad y debía responder a la paternidad, sin importar nada, ni nadie (Esa era la parte responsable y razonable de su mente). Otra parte le decía que como era posible hacerse cargo de un bebe, que él solo tenia 16 años, no debería ser padre a tan temprana edad, esa era un gran peso; por lo que Sora debería… abortar (Esa era la parte inmadura y rebelde de su mente, la que siempre busca un camino fácil y la que raramente escucha).

Yamato sintió una opresión en su pecho ante su último pensamiento. _'¿Un aborto? No, jamás podría pedirle eso a Sora. El bebé no tiene culpa en esto… Argh… ¿Qué debo hacer?' _

"¿Ya… Yamato…?"

La melodiosa y temerosa voz de Sora lo saco de su trance, haciéndolo voltear a verla, y lo que vio lo sorprendió aun más de lo que ya estaba. En esos ojos, color rubí, había miedo, terror; y él supo que era terror a su reacción, la cual no ayudo mucho. Entonces, fue en ese momento que escucho un grito que su mente había estado ignorando, un grito de su corazón. Si su corazón, el mismo que le decía a gritos que no debía sentirse mal, ni triste o molesto, que debía estar feliz, muy feliz, por aquel preciosos regalo, por aquel bebé… por _su_ hijo. Y aun más feliz, si la madre de ese hijo era la mujer que él amaba… y con la que, deseaba, y esperaba, permanecer el resto de su vida.

Y, finalmente, sonrió; como no lo había hecho en un tiempo. Una sonrisa llena de ternura, de comprensión y de amor. Se sentía completamente dichoso y feliz, el chico mas afortunado del mundo. Y quería compartir esa dicha con ella, con Sora, quería verla sonreír… para él y nadie más.

Sora no entendió su reacción, no entendió por que sonreía, si debería estar molesto, por lo menos; lo miró confundida y algo asustada.

'_¿Qué la pasa?... No puede ser que se haya vuelto loco… ¿Habrá perdido la razón?' _pensó angustiada. Y antes de poder hablar, fue demasiado tarde, Yamato la estaba besando.

Se paralizo por unos minutos. Mientras procesaba lo que estaba pasándole. Yamato la estaba besando.

Yamato la estaba besando… _YAMATO_ la estaba _BESANDO._

Sonrió entre el beso y lo correspondió. El beso no fue esplendido, pero para ellos estuvo más que perfecto, ya que fue tierno, dulce y lleno de amor. Y en ese momento no deseaban más.

Al romper el beso, por falta de aire, Sora lo miro confundida, aun, y muy sonrojada. Yamato solo pudo sonreírle tiernamente.

"Te amo, Sora. Te amo mas que a nada, ni a nadie en este mundo."

Sora sonrió al fin, regalándole la mejor sonrisa que tenia a Yamato, aun estando sonrojada, lo abrazó fuertemente y comenzó a llorar. Yamato enternecido por eso, correspondió el gesto.

"Te amo a ti… y a esa criatura que llevas contigo… A nuestro bebé… Son… lo mas importante que tengo en este mundo, ahora."- susurró, mientras tocaba tiernamente el vientre de Sora.

Sora lo miro encantada, sin dejar de sonreír. Definitivamente nunca hubiera esperado una reacción así en Yamato, pero prefería mil veces esa reacción a la que había esperado, y que nunca llegó.

"Yo… también te amo, Yamato. Y también amo a nuestro bebe, que se esta formando dentro de mi ser."- dijo y luego lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos azules que la hechizaban. "No me dejes, Yamato… No ahora, yo no sabría que hacer sin ti… no sabría como vivir sin ti a mi lado… Y menos en estas condiciones…"- murmuró abrazándose fuertemente al rubio. "Prométeme que nunca me dejarás… que nunca _nos_ dejarás."

"Lo prometo. Prometo que nunca los dejaré."- y dicho eso, la tomo por la cintura, sentándola en su regazo. "¿Estas cómoda?"

Sora asintió. Y luego de unos minutos rompió el agradable silencio que había. "Tu no cambias ¿verdad?... Siempre te gusto tenerme así."- dijo, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del rubio.

"Bueno… si. Así puedo protegerte más. Y ahora, puedo acariciar tu vientre con mayor facilidad también."

Sora acerco su rostro al de él hasta rozar sus labios. "Supongo que tienes razón."- susurró sonriente y lo beso ligeramente. Luego volvió a acomodarse en su pecho. _'Al final todo salió mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.'_

**-------------------------**

_Ring_-_Ring_. Un chico se acerco al teléfono contestándolo.

"¿Alo?"- dijo el muchacho.

"**_¡Takeru! Que bueno que te encuentro."_**- dijeron por el otro extremo de la línea.

"Hola, Mimi. ¿Qué ocurre? Creí que la fiesta era a las 19ºº hrs… aun faltan 2 horas."- dijo el rubio menor, sonriendo abiertamente.

"**_Lo se. Llamaba para saber si le informaste a Yamato sobre _eso_."_**

"Ehhh… Estoy a un paso de decírselo, pero…"

"_**¿Pero…?"**_

"No esta en casa."- dijo simplemente, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

"_**¿Qué?"**_

"Que no esta aquí, así que planeaba llamarlo de nuevo, pero por algún motivo no contesta."

"**_Bien… Por lo menos Sora lo sabe y conociéndola, será puntual."_**- dijo Mimi, soltando un suspiro.

"Muy bien. Pero seguiré intentando."

"_**OK. Entonces nos vemos aquí, a las 19ºº hrs."**_

"Seguro. Nos vemos."- y con eso, colgó. "Ahora a llamar a papá…"

**-------------------------**

Yamato y Sora pasaron el resto del día sentados bajo aquel árbol, su favorito, abrazándose, besándose, queriéndose. Haciendo lo que se reprimieron por poco más de 2 años, al fingir ser algo que no eran.

Yamato, de vez en cuando, tocaba el vientre de Sora, hablándole al bebé que se estaba formando… a su hijo(a), y ella no hacia mas que observarlo embelesada por esa acción. Era cierto que aun le resultaba difícil creer que Yamato haya reaccionado tan bien ante su embarazo, pero estaba agradecida que a él le gustara la idea de ser padre, ya que no todos los adolescentes de 16 años asumirían esa responsabilidad, pero… ahí de nuevo, Yamato definitivamente _no_ era como todos, no, él era especial, único, o al menos lo era para Sora.

'_Definitivamente, el haber terminado con él hace 2 años, fue el peor error que pude haber cometido… Pero… de no haber sido así, ahora no estaríamos aquí… y yo no estaría embarazada… Tal vez, el romper la relación fue para mejor, de alguna manera.' _pensó Sora, observando a Yamato.

"¿Sora?"- dijo Yamato, de repente.

"¿Si?"

"Tienes 3 meses… ¿verdad?"- sonrió.

Sora asintió. "La doctora dijo que eran 3 meses y unos días."

"Ahh…"- musitó Yamato, quien ahora se encontraba sentado, con su espalda apoyada en el árbol; tenia a Sora sentada entre sus piernas y apoyada en su pecho, abrazándola por la cintura. Puso su mentón en el hombro de ella. "Y… ¿ya sabes que es?... digo, porque a los 3 meses ya se puede saber el sexo ¿no es así?"- dijo.

Sora soltó una pequeña risita. "Si, pero… no quise saber el sexo del bebé."- dijo entre risas.

"¿Eh?... ¿Por qué no?"- pregunto un desilusionado Yamato, provocando que Sora riera mas.

"Porque… quiero esperar a que nazca."- dijo sonriendo.

"Pero faltan 6 meses… 6 meses es mucho tiempo… Yo quiero saber ahora."- dijo Yamato, con un tono de niño caprichoso.

"Yamato no seas infantil… Además, no me importa si es niño o niña, solo me importa que sea saludable."- susurró Sora tiernamente.

"Si, tienes razón."- susurró, y luego le hablo al bebé. "Así que le diste muchos problemas a mami en mi ausencia ¿eh?... eres un bebé muy travieso."- y así continuo con sus pequeñas caricias en el vientre de su amada.

Sora, sin previo aviso, lo beso en los labios dulcemente, y, sin darle tiempo a Yamato de reaccionar, rompió el beso lentamente, dándole su sonrisa más tierna. Yamato estaba extremadamente sonrojado y sorprendido por aquel repentino beso.

"¿Y eso?"- preguntó con algo de dificultad.

Sora negó con la cabeza y sonrió. "No fue nada, es solo que… Te amo."- dijo.

Ahora fue el turno de Yamato para sonreír. "Yo también te amo."

"Yamato, vamos a la playa ¿si?"

"¿Para que?"

Sora apunto hacia el sol. "Quiero ver la puesta de sol… contigo."

Yamato asintió y la ayudo a ponerse de pie, luego se levanto el. "Vamos por mi moto, la deje estacionada cerca del parque. Así llegaremos mas rápido a la playa."- dijo, tomando la mano de Sora.

"Muy bien…"

**-------------------------**

Takeru estaba parado frente a la casa de lo Tachikawa con sus padres detrás de él. Mimi había invitado a una fiesta de Noche Buena a todos lo elegidos, y sus padres, que estaban en Tokio en esos momentos; los que no eran muchos, pero así estaba bien. Los señores Tachikawa estuvieron encantados de ayudar a su hija e hicieron todos los preparativos para la cena. Mimi también le había dicho a la Sra. Takenouchi que hiciera todo lo posible para que su marido asistiera a la cena.

La Sra. Takenouchi, no queriendo un escándalo en la cena, le contó a su esposo sobre el embarazo de Sora y el hombre no lo tomo muy bien, menos aun cuando supo quien era el padre del bebé. Y si bien el Sr. Takenouchi no tenia nada en contra de Yamato, no quería que su hija volviera a sufrir lo que había sufrido por él hace 2 años. Sin embargo, tuvo que acceder a no juzgar al chico sin antes conocerlo bien, ya que el no lo conocía lo suficiente como para ver al verdadero Yamato.

El resto de los elegidos presentes ya sabían la situación de Sora y estaban muy emocionados, en especial Hikari y Takeru.

"Takeru ¿estas seguro que es a esta hora? Yo creo que es un poco temprano."- dijo la Sra. Takaishi.

Takeru solo toco el timbre, sonriendo.

"Si, Takeru. ¿Y donde esta tu hermano?"- dijo el Sr. Ishida.

"Si, estoy seguro que es a esta hora. Y no se donde esta mi hermano, pero llegara pronto. Ahora cálmense."- respondió el menor.

Solo entonces la puerta se abrió, revelando a Mimi.

"Hola Sr. Ishida, Sra. Takaishi, Takeru. Los estábamos esperando, los demás ya están aquí."- dijo Mimi, sonriendo.

"Hola, Mimi."- dijeron los adultos.

"Adelante, por aquí."- dijo la chica, guiándolos dentro de la casa.

"Ehh…Mimi…"- comenzó Takeru, una vez que los mayores estuvieron fuera de vista. "¿Están…?"

"Aun no."- respondió. "Vamos, antes que empiecen a sospechar. Ya sabes como son los adultos."

Fueron a la sala, donde estaban el resto de los invitados. Luego de saludar, los menores se reunieron en una esquina, mientras los mayores hablaban animadamente.

"¿Y bien Mimi?... ¿Lo llamo?"- preguntó Takeru.

"No lo se… ¿Qué me dices, Taichi?"

"Ehh… Yo creo que si."

"Takeru, llámalo. Esta oscureciendo y hace frió, le puede hacer mal a Sora."- dijo Hikari, con preocupación.

"Pero no sabemos si están juntos."- dijo Daisuke.

"¡No digas eso, Daisuke!"

"Pero él tiene razón, Hikari."- dijo Taichi, muy serio.

"Bueno, solo hay una forma de saberlo."- dijo el rubio menor, marcando el numero de su hermano.

_Tuuuhhh… Tuuuhhh… Tuuhh… ¡Click!_

"**_¿Alo?"_**- dijo una voz al otro lado de la línea, pero no la que Takeru esperaba.

"¿Hermano?"- preguntó Takeru, algo extrañado. Escucho un murmullo, nada que pudiera entender y luego volvieron a contestar.

"_**¿Takeru?"**_

"Hermano…"

"_**¿Qué quieres?"**_

"Ouch… No seas así conmigo, soy tu hermanito, como sea… ¿Dónde estas?"

"_**En la playa… ¿Por qué?"**_

"Porque estamos esperándote en casa de Mimi, ella organizo un cena para esta noche, y todos están aquí, incluso papá. Solo faltan tú y Sora, así que seria bueno que la buscaras y…"- comenzó a explicar, pero Yamato lo interrumpe.

"**_Muy bien, ya entendí, nos vemos."_**- y con eso colgaron.

"Colgó… ¡Me colgó!"- dijo Takeru y suspiro resignado. "Viene en camino."- agregó.

"¿Y Sora?"- preguntó Mimi.

"Supongo que vendrá con él."

"¿Supones?... ¿Acaso estaban juntos?"- preguntó Taichi.

"Bueno, si. Es decir, la persona que me contesto cuando llame a mi hermano fue una chica, y por la voz, estoy seguro que era Sora."

"Excelente."- dijo Mimi.

"¿Dónde estaban?"- preguntó Hikari.

"En la playa, así que… creo que les tomara un tiempo llegar aquí."

Mimi volteó a ver a los mayores que seguían con sus asuntos, y decidió que era momento de decir la noticia. Camino hacia el centro de la sala, llamando la atención.

"¿Quisiera que prestaran un poco de atención?... Gracias. Bueno primero que nada, muchas gracias por haber asistido a esta cena de Noche Buena, mis padres y yo se los agradecemos mucho… Y segundo, Takeru acaba de hablar con Yamato y, como al parecer esta con Sora, vienen en camino, pero les tomará un tiempo. Por lo tanto, esperaremos a que ellos lleguen para comenzar a cenar, mientras tanto sírvanse un aperitivo o algo."- dijo. Volvió hacia sus amigos y les susurró. "Bueno, ahora solo falta que los protagonistas jueguen su papel."- el resto solo asintió.

**-------------------------**

Yamato y Sora estaban observando el final de la puesta de sol en la playa, de pie sobre una roca. Estaba bajando la temperatura considerablemente, y Sora, aun con abrigo, tenía frió. Yamato aprovechando eso, la abrazo fuertemente por la cintura, acariciando su vientre en el proceso, lo que hizo reír a Sora.

"Nunca te cansaras de hacer eso ¿verdad?"- dijo, sonriendo.

"Bueno… no puedo evitarlo… Además, me encanta la idea de tener un bebé contigo."- dijo Yamato, sonriendo, lo que hizo sonrojar a Sora.

"A mi también."- aseguro.

"¿Sora?"

"¿Ah?"- dijo Sora, viendo el sol ocultarse completamente.

"Quiero… Quiero que seas mi novia, pero como vamos a tener un bebé y aun somos muy jóvenes como para casarnos o comprometernos, quiero que este noviazgo sea mas formal y serio que el anterior."- dijo Yamato, haciendo una pausa. Sora volteó entre el abrazo para mirarlo. "¿Que me dices?... ¿Aceptas?"- y antes de que Sora le pudiera responder, sonó su teléfono celular. "¡Diablos!... Ignóralo… ¿Y bien?"

Sora no pudo evitar reír ante eso. "Creo que deberías contestar, puede ser importante o urgente."

'_Tu eres mas importante para mi que cualquier otra cosa.' _"No quiero, contesta tu."- dijo en su típico tono infantil.

Sora rió de nuevo, eso era música para los oídos de Yamato. "Muy bien. ¿Dónde esta?"

Yamato suspiró resignado. "En el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón."- dijo. Luego sintió una pequeña mano introducirse en el bolsillo de su pantalón, pellizcándole ligeramente el trasero, mientras sacaba el aparato que estaba ahí. "No tenias que hacer eso."- susurró muy sonrojado y sorprendido por la acción de la chica entre sus brazos.

Sora le sonrió tierna y sensualmente, para luego sacar la lengua en forma juguetona. "Fue sin querer."- dijo y contestó la llamada. "¿Aló?"

"_**¿Hermano?"**_

"Es Takeru."- dijo entregándole el aparato.

Yamato lo recibió y con su brazo libre, apego a Sora más a él. "¿Takeru?"- dijo de una forma algo fría.

Sora negó con la cabeza ante aquella acción. "No seas así, es tu hermano."- le susurró. Y mientras Yamato hablaba, ella lo abrazo por el cuello, jugueteando con su rubio cabello, y al ver que el chico le sonrió, no pudo evitar sentir una gran alegría, ya que Yamato no dejaba que nadie tocara su cabello, ni siquiera su madre, pero obviamente la pelirroja era la única excepción.

"Muy bien, ya entendí, nos vemos."- y con eso colgó.

"¿Para que llamaba?"

"Tenemos que ir a casa de Mimi, al parecer ella organizo una fiesta para esta noche y todos están ahí."- dijo, caminando a su moto con Sora.

"Lo olvide."- dijo Sora apenada.

"¿Ya lo sabias?"

"Si… oye…"

"¿Mmm?"

"Quiero… tomar chocolate caliente."- dijo apenada, sonrojándose, mientras Yamato la tomaba de la cintura, levantándola para luego depositarla cuidadosamente sobre el vehículo. "¿Por favor?"- sonrió dulcemente.

"¿Es un antojo?"- preguntó, recibió solo un sonrojo como respuesta. Subió a su moto y sintió a Sora abrazarlo fuertemente por la cintura, mientras encendía la maquina. Le paso el casco a Sora. "Muy bien entonces. Haremos una pequeña parada camino a la casa de Mimi. Sujétate fuerte."- y con eso puso en, marcha la motocicleta.

Sora se apretó mas a la espalda de Yamato, cuando este empezó a aumentar la velocidad, lo abrazaba muy fuerte. Y alrededor de unos 15 minutos, se detuvieron en una cafetería cerca de la residencia de los Tachikawa. Yamato bajo de su motocicleta, ayudando a Sora a bajar, y entraron al local.

**-------------------------**

"Takeru… ¿Dónde diablos esta tu hermano?"- pregunto Taichi, tomando al menor por el cuello de su camiseta.

"Si, Takeru… Ya ha pasado más de 1 hora desde que lo llamaste y aun no están aquí. De la playa hasta aquí, no es tanto…"- agrego Mimi, de una forma que puso a Takeru, lo pelos de punta.

"No… lo… se."- dijo el rubio menor con mucha dificultad.

"¡Llámalo!"- gritaron los 2 mayores.

La Sra. Takenouchi se acerco al grupo, mientras Takeru escribía un mensaje a su hermano en un rincón.

"¿Mimi?"

"¿Si, Sra. Takenouchi?"

"¿Crees que deberíamos espera a que Yamato y Sora lleguen para anunciar la _situación_, o no?"- pregunto la mujer, planteando el tema que, hasta ahora, no se había tocado.

"Yo creo que lo mejor será que Yamato hable con sus padres."- dijo Taichi, con una seriedad rara en él.

"Si. Taichi tiene razón."- dijo Mimi.

"Muy bien. Si eso es lo que creen, que así sea."- y con eso, la Sra. Takenouchi volvió a la sala. _'Espero que todo salgo bien. No quiero ver a mi Sora sufrir mas.'_

_**Tsuzuku…**_

_** Y bien? Que les parecio?... Espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo, por que es el penultimo... Si, eso quiere decir que tan solo queda un capitulo mas, y conoceran el final de la historia. Ahhh, me da algo de nostalgia, pero en fin. Por favor, dejen sus reviews. Ja ne!  
**_


	6. VI: There's always one or another way

**Konnichiwa! Aqui esta el ultimo capitulo, el final de todos los probleams, seran resueltos aqui. Y no se preocupen todos tienes su final feliz. TODOS. Espero que lo disfruten mucho, tanto como yo lo disfrute escribirlo. Bueno y eso, leanlo y dejen sus reviews.**

**Vamos con el fic...**

**

* * *

**

**Chaper six: The end.**

"**_There's always one or another way... to make all your wishes become true."_**

_**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**_

_**Previewsly...**_

"_Muy bien. Si eso es lo que creen, que así sea."- y con eso, la Sra. Takenouchi volvió a la sala. 'Espero que todo salgo bien. No quiero ver a mi Sora sufrir mas.'_

**-------------------------**

Yamato y Sora estaba en una cafetería tomando chocolate caliente. Y sin darse cuenta se les había pasado la hora. Estaban conversando, cuando Yamato recibió un mensaje.

"¿Y bien?"- pregunto Sora, bebiendo el resto de su chocolate caliente. "¿Qué dice?"

"Dice que… será mejor que nos apresuremos a llegar a la casa de Mimi, si es que no queremos verla furiosa… Yo ya la he visto furiosa, creo…"- dijo Yamato, recibiendo una mirada de confusión por parte de Sora. Suspiró, para luego sonreírle. "No fue agradable, así que mejor démonos prisa… Mira que son las…"- miro su reloj en shock. "Pasadas la 20.30 hrs.… Vamos."

Se levantaron de la mesa en la que estaban. Yamato dejo el dinero y algo de propina sobre la mesa y, tomando la mano de Sora, salieron de la cafetería. Caminaron hacia la motocicleta de Yamato, que estaba en el estacionamiento, en silencio. Un silencio cómodo, claro esta.

Al llegar ahí, Yamato ayudó a Sora a subir a la motocicleta, y le entrego el casco; luego monto él y puso en marcha el motor.

"Ponte el casco…"- dijo, mientras calentaba el motor. _'Se esta helando… Tendré que darme prisa.'_

"¿Me harás usar esto siempre que me suba a tu moto?"- pregunto Sora, mas que nada quería escuchar que respuesta le darían.

Yamato volteo a verla, no creyendo lo que escuchaban sus oídos. Y se encontró con una expresión de inocencia en el rostro de la chica, la misma que indica que saben la respuesta, pero quieren oírla de todas maneras. Tenia que amar demasiado a Sora, como para complacer sus repentinos caprichos, que era solo en raras ocasiones. Y así era, la amaba demasiado, mas de lo que podría haberse imaginado.

"Por supuesto… No me quiero arriesgar a que te suceda algo que luego lamentaré por el resto de mi vida."- dijo Yamato, sonriendo levemente. "Te amo demasiado, como para dejar que algo malo te suceda."

Sora sonrió tiernamente. "Muy bien."- susurró.

Yamato volteo a ver al frente, algo ruborizado. "Póntelo ya. Debemos darnos prisa si queremos llegar antes de las 21ºº hrs."- dijo.

"Si."- dijo la pelirroja, riendo ligeramente.

Yamato se preparo para poner la maquina en movimiento. "Sujétate fuerte."

Sora obedeció, abrazándose más aun, al sentir la motocicleta en movimiento. A ella siempre le pareció que las motocicletas eran poco seguras, pero en cuanto vio que Yamato se compro una, cambio de parecer, aunque no del todo. Y a pesar de que Yamato la conducía bien y con precaución, no dejaba de preocuparse cada vez que lo veía en ella. También debía admitir que el hecho que posea una motocicleta era algo sexy en él, además de su rebeldía única.

Tardaron alrededor de 10 minutos en llegar al barrio en donde vivía Mimi, que resultaba ser una de los más costosos en Odaiba.

Yamato divisó la residencia de los Tachikawa y conforme se acercaba, fue divisando vehículos muy familiares para él. Pero lo que mas llamó su atención fue ver el auto de su padre ahí. Estaciono la motocicleta donde acostumbraba hacerlo, cuando aun era el novio de Mimi, frente a la entrada de la casa y detuvo el motor. Solo entonces Sora lo soltó.

El rubio bajo de la motocicleta, esperando ayudar a Sora a bajar, ya que, si bien no era necesario que la ayudar en prácticamente todo, no quería correr el riesgo de que Sora tuviera problemas con el embarazo. La observo expectante, la vio quitarse el casco y noto algo extraño en su expresión, se veía… ¿triste?... Luego la oyó suspirar. Entonces se preocupó.

"¿Ocurre algo, Sora?... ¿Te encuentras bien?"- preguntó Yamato, muy preocupado, mientras la ayudaba a bajarse de la moto, o mas bien, bajándola de la motocicleta. "¿Sora?"

Sora, acepto encantada la ayuda, de hecho se dejo hacer. Le encantaba que Yamato la mimara de esa manera, siempre le encanto eso de él. Pero eso no impedía el sentimiento de tristeza que se apoderaba de ella, al pensar en un hecho que debía enfrentar, o mejor dicho, una persona o personas, que tendría que enfrentar… tendrían que enfrentar.

Una vez que Yamato la dejara de pie en el pavimento, volvió a suspirar. Le sonrió dulcemente, ya que se merecía la sonrisa después de todo. Él siempre tan atento y preocupado con ella, como no regalarle una sonrisa de vez en cuando.

"¿Sora?"- volvió a preguntar, ahora mas preocupado.

Sora no respondió. Se apoyo en la motocicleta, respirando profundamente, dejando una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Yamato se le acerco, esperando aun su respuesta, o por lo menos una palabra; mas, todo lo que recibió fue una dulce sonrisa, pero que a la vez era algo triste. Y antes de que él pudiera hacer o decir algo, Sora le tomo el rostro, dándole un corto beso.

"Abrázame…"- fue la respuesta que Sora le dio, en un susurro casi inaudible.

Yamato hizo lo que se le dijo, sin entender el por que de aquella repentina petición. Estuvo ahí abrazándola unos minutos, sin decir nada, solo acariciando su cabello para darle algo de tranquilidad.

**-------------------------**

Ahí estaba él, un hombre de 40 años, con una gran familia. Una esposa maravillosa y una hija grandiosa, quien era su tesoro más preciado… y quien ahora esperaba un bebé de un muchacho, con tan solo 15 años. ¿Y que podía hacer al respecto? Nada. Porque el daño ya estaba hecho. Y su hija, ya no era su pequeñita, ya había crecido, y hace mucho que había dejado de ser su bebita.

El Sr. Takenouchi había estado meditando la situación desde que su mujer le había confesado la verdad, esa cruel verdad acerca de su hija, de la que tarde o temprano se hubiera dado cuenta. Trataba de encontrar una solución al problema, que no era un problema, precisamente. Su mujer se lo dijo, que si él cooperaba, la situación no seria un problema.

Pero para él lo era, para él era un gran problema. El tan solo pensar que alguien había tocado a su hija, lo ponía furioso. ¿Y quien fue el que se atrevió a tocarla? Su exnovio, Yamato Ishida. El mismo chico que la había hecho sufrir hace 2 años. El mismo que se encontraba en serios problemas. El mismo que, sino fuera por la Sra. Takenouchi, tendría sus horas contadas. El mismo que…

'_¿Uh?'_

El ruido de una motocicleta lo hizo salir de su pequeña meditación. Y desde su posición en el jardín delantero de los Tachikawa, miro hacia la calle para ver de quien se trataba. Y lo que vio, no le gusto mucho, por no decir para nada.

Ahí, frente a sus ojos, estaba su hija, Sora y… él, Yamato Ishida, el… padre del bebé que Sora esperaba. Los observo cuidadosamente, mientras bajaban de la motocicleta, que, a su parecer, era un signo de rebeldía.

'_Oh… Ese mocoso esta en serios problemas…'_ pensó. Pero antes de poder salir de su escondite, escuchó algo que lo detuvo.

"¿Ocurre algo, Sora?... ¿Te encuentras bien?"

No fueron las palabras que dijo el muchacho lo que le sorprendió, sino que fue el tono de voz que utilizo lo que llamó su atención. Había claramente mucha preocupación en su voz.

Y no entendía como era eso posible. Es decir, por lo que había oído, el chico era conocido por muchas personas como _El Rey del Hielo, _entre otros apodos, pero aquel daba a entender que era una persona fría y calculadora. ¿Cómo era posible que una persona así mostrara tal preocupación por alguien?... ¿Por su hija?... ¿Acaso su mujer tenia razón al decirle que antes de juzgar a Yamato debía conocerlo?

"¿Sora?"

Ahí estaba esa preocupación de nuevo. Talvez su mujer SI tenia razón, y debería conocer al chico un poco mejor antes de juzgarlo. Que era exactamente lo que había estado haciendo desde que se entero sobre el embarazo de Sora.

"¿Sora?"

Suspiro resignado. Talvez debería conocerlo un poco, eso es seguro, pero… ¿Seria suficiente con conocerlo para aceptarlo?... Él se había llevado a su hija… Por Yamato, Sora ya no dependía mucho él, como cuando era una niña.

'_Pero… Ishida no es lo suficientemente bueno para Sora… Él… no lo es.'_

Entonces, las palabras que le había dicho su esposa el día de su conversación, volvieron a él, como un golpe que lo llevo a ver la realidad.

"_**¿Quién es lo suficientemente bueno entonces, Toruhiko?... ¿Quién?... Nadie, absolutamente nadie… Acéptalo, nunca nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para Sora."**_

Aun no sabia que hacer. Perfectamente podía prohibirle a Sora que lo viera, y alejarla de él, pero… si lo que dijo su mujer era cierto, eso solo significaría sufrimiento para Sora, y él no estaba dispuesto a verla sufrir, no de nuevo. Lo que le dejaba solo una alternativa… y no precisamente la que mas le agradaba. Y además quiéralo o no, el bebé era su nieto y Yamato era el padre.

"Abrázame…"

Las palabras de su hija, lo sorprendieron. El tono de súplica que utilizo, le hizo ver la realidad y también, le hizo ver que su mujer tenía la razón. Y así, finalmente, tomó una decisión.

'_Espero que sea la decisión correcta… Yo solo quiero lo mejor para mi hija, por sobre todo su felicidad… Y si así será feliz, pues… bienvenido sea.'_

**-------------------------**

La pareja, frente a la casa de los Tachikawa, estuvieron ahí parados, solo abrazándose, sin moverse. Yamato estaba empezando a desesperarse ante la situación, Sora tenía un problema y al parecer no quería decirlo, lo que lo preocupaba demasiado.

"¿Sora, que ocurre?"- susurró tiernamente con un deje de preocupación.

Sora lo abrazo mas fuerte, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho. "Te amo, Yamato. Te amo mucho."- dijo.

Yamato sonrió tiernamente. "Lo se."

Sora negó con la cabeza. "No, Yamato, escúchame. Yo…"

"Sora, me estas preocupando… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

Sora dio un leve suspiro. "Yama… Mi madre sabe lo del embarazo, no se si te lo había dicho… El punto es que yo se que ella nos apoyara en todo lo posible y en todo lo que este a su alcance, eso ya me lo dijo, pero…"- hizo una pausa.

"¿Pero…?"

Sora lo miro con preocupación. "Pero no se como va a reaccionar mi padre cuando lo sepa, es decir, el no tiene la menor idea de lo que me pasa… Y cuando se entere, va a poner el grito en el cielo… se pondrá furioso… Todo porque él aun cree que soy una niña pequeña, pero no lo culpo, o sea… los padres son así, nunca quieren que sus hijos crezcan."- dijo. "Además, también están tus padres… ellos tampoco saben de mi embarazo y no sabemos como lo van a tomar…"

Yamato comprendió la gravedad de la situación. Sora tenia razón, no importaba cuanto se amaran, aun eran menores de edad y sus padres influían mucho en sus vidas… y si a ellos no les parecía su relación, seria difícil poder mantenerla.

"Lo se, Sora… Yo no me imagino como mis padres y tu padre lo tomaran, pero… yo puedo hablar con mis padres y tratar de hacerles entender las cosas."- dijo. "Aunque, a decir verdad, su opinión me importa bien poco, a ellos no les importo mi opinión cuando se divorciaron…"- hizo una pausa. "Además, hay algo que te puedo asegura, y eso es que pase lo pase, yo no permitiré que te alejen de mi… no de nuevo."- agregó, susurrando las ultimas palabras.

Sora solo le sonrió, esta vez una sonrisa de agradecimiento y amor. Yamato la abrazó, besando su frente. Permanecieron abrazados unos minuto, olvidándose por completo del mundo a su alrededor… e ignorando que tenían un espectador…

El Sr. Takenouchi decidió que, en vista y considerando que los jóvenes estaban poniéndose muy melosos, era hora de que hiciera acto de presencia. Salio de entre los arbustos de la residencia de los Tachikawa y, una vez estuvo a la luz, aclaro su garganta, haciéndose notar y llevándose la sorpresa de los jóvenes, en especial de su hija.

Los chicos se separaron al instante, volteándose a ver de quien se trataba. Y lo que vieron los dejo en shock. Sora emitió un grito ahogado.

'_Diablos… Estoy muerto…' _pensó Yamato, quien miraba asustado al padre de Sora.

"Papá…"- fue lo que Sora logró decir.

El Sr. Takenouchi mostraba una expresión neutra, que era escalofriante. "Buenas noches… Sora, joven…"- dijo en un tono neutral.

Ese tono envió escalofríos a Yamato, quien comenzó a temblar del miedo.

'_Estoy muerto. Estoy muerto. Estoy muerto. Estoy muerto. Estoy muerto. Estoy muerto. Estoy muerto.' _pensaba una y otra vez.

"Buenas n-noches… papá."- susurró Sora.

"B-B-B-Buenas… n-n-n-noches… S-S-Sr. T-T-T-Tak-ken-nouc-chi…"- balbuceó Yamato, temblando como un niño.

Sora le tomó la mano para confortarlo. "Papá, yo te lo puedo explicar…"- dijo, pero fue callada por la mirada de su padre.

"Yamato… Ishida…"- dijo el mayor.

"¿S-s-s-s-s-si, S-ss-s-sr. T-t-t-t-t-taken-nouc-c-c-chi?"- dijo. _'Estoy muerto. Estoy muerto. Estoy muerto. Estoy muerto… Estoy TAN muerto.'_

"Veo que los rumores son ciertos… _**El gran Yamato Ishida terminó con su actual novia por otra chica, una que conoció en un Antro**..._"- acotó, esperando la respuesta del chico frente a él, quien, sorprendentemente, aun no había salido huyendo de ahí. ¿Cómo? No se lo explicaba, ya que generalmente los chicos salían corriendo cuando utilizaba ese tono de voz.

"Papá, por favor, déjame explicarte…"- dijo Sora, volviendo a callar, esta vez, al momento en que su padre levanto su mano, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Yamato.

"Y, por lo visto, Sora, tu madre tenia razón al decir que rompiste con Taichi… Pero lo que realmente no esperaba era que tú fueras la chica de la cual hablan los rumores."

Hizo una larga pausa, pausa en la cual tanto Yamato como Sora, se remordían las entrañas al no encontrar una forma de salir de esa situación, satisfactoriamente.

"¡Yamato!"- el rubio dio un salto de susto. "Tengo entendido que estas en una banda… ¿no es así?"- preguntó.

Yamato comenzó a sudar frió. "S-si… Teen-Age Wolves…"- dijo en un tono que daría lastima.

Sora miraba constantemente entre su padre y Yamato, veía claramente la tensión entre ellos y no sabia que hacer._ 'Papá no tiene consideración alguna con él, nunca la ha tenido, Yamato nunca le ha simpatizado mucho y no se por que… Si no hago algo, esto se pondrá feo, pero papá siquiera me deja hablar.' _pensó.

El Sr. Takenouchi lo miro unos momentos inspeccionándolo, luego volteo a ver la moto detrás de ellos y luego nuevamente a Yamato. Arqueó una ceja. "¿Es tu motocicleta?"- preguntó otra vez.

Yamato asintió, ya incapaz de articular palabra alguna, simplemente no salían. _'Mas que muerto…'_

"Muy bien… Sora."

"¿Si, papá?"

"Tu madre ya me explico tu situación… y me refiero al embarazo…"- sus palabras fueron como una condena.

Yamato y Sora quedaron paralizados, Sora se llevo una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito y Yamato… bueno, él ya se daba por muerto, y estaba tan pálido como uno.

'_Es mi fin… Lo siento, Sora…'_

'_No puede ser… Pobre Yamato…'_

"Y solo tengo una cosa que decir…"- respiro profundamente. "Yamato… solo espero que… no lastimes a mi hija, porque ella es una de las cosas mas preciadas para mi… y te la estoy confiando, asumiendo que nunca en tu vida la lastimaras, ni dejaras que la lastimen… Si me prometes eso, todo estaría perfecto para mí, ya que quedare mas tranquilo… No me decepciones."- dijo y con eso, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la casa.

Ante eso Yamato recuperó toda su confianza de golpe, no sabia lo que había pasado, pero lo agradecía. "No se preocupe Sr. Takenouchi… Prometo que la cuidare y protegeré con mi vida."

Sora suspiro aliviada y sonrió. "Muchas gracias… papi."- susurró una vez que su padre estuvo fuera de vista. "¿Entramos?"- preguntó, mirando a Yamato.

El rubio solo se limitó a sonreír.

**-------------------------**

Mientras el Sr. Takenouchi conversaba con los chico afuera. Takeru había cometido el peor error de su vida. Un error que podía costarle la felicidad a su hermano. Y eso no era todo, el mayor problema era que todos los adultos habían escuchado lo que el había dicho en un momento de frustración, y ahora no podía negarlo, había demasiados testigos. Lo que era aun peor, era que sus amigo estaban en problemas por él, ya que al tratar de cubrir lo que el dijo, sus padres supusieron que ellos estaban enterados de todo (lo cual era cierto), y ahora se encontraban en la misma situación que él. Solo que en el caso de los demás, se trataba de solo un reproche de '¿Cómo era posible que ocultaran algo así?', pero en su caso era peor. Su padre estaba molesto con él por haber ocultado eso y enfurecido con su hermano por haber hecho tal tontería, considerando todas las veces que le repetía que fuera precavido. Y su madre solo estaba molesta y decepcionada con Yamato, pero al menos era más racional y prefería escuchar la versión del rubio mayor, antes de sacar conclusiones.

"Papá, en serio, yo no veo el problema…"- dijo Takeru, tratando de solucionar el problema, pero parecía que cada vez que hablaba solo empeoraba las cosas.

"¡Tú que sabes de estos asuntos!... ¡Aun eres solo un niño!... Oh, pero ya vera, le daré a tu hermano una tunda que nunca olvidará."- dijo el Sr. Ishida.

"Por favor, Masaru. Tú no vas a golpear a Yamato. Primero hay que escucharlo…"- dijo la Sra. Takaishi.

"Oh, vaya, Natsuko, me sorprendes… Tu hablando de escuchar primero… Si no mal recuerdo, fuiste tu la que se fue sin querer escuchar."- dijo Masaru sarcásticamente.

"¿Cómo dices?"- exclamó Natsuko.

En eso, el Sr. Takenouchi entró a la sala, acercándose a su mujer.

"¿Te sientes mejor Haruhiko?"- preguntó su mujer.

"Si, Toshiko… ¿Qué ocurre?"

Toshiko suspiró. "Los padres de Yamato ya saben lo del embarazo."

Haruhiko la miro confundido. "¿Cómo?"

"Takeru lo dijo por accidente…"

"Ya veo… Los chicos están afuera."- eso llamo la atención de su mujer.

"Oh dios… Espero que todo salga bien."

Los padres de Yamato seguían discutiendo, cuando Yamato y Sora entraron a la sala. Todos se percataron de eso, menos Takeru y sus padres. Yamato vio a sus progenitores discutiendo y soltando la mano de Sora, se acerco lentamente. Mimi y Taichi se acercaron a Sora.

"¿Dónde han estado, Sora? Estábamos muy preocupados."- dijo Mimi.

"Si. Además, se armó la grande, Takeru les dijo a sus padres que estas embarazada y que Yamato es el padre."- dijo Taichi, con preocupación.

"¿Qué?"- exclamó Sora, y miro en dirección a Yamato.

Yamato estaba de pie junto a Takeru, escuchando claramente su discusión.

"¿Qué, acaso lo olvidaste? Fuiste tu la que se fue con Takeru sin escuchar explicaciones. No yo."- dijo Masaru.

Natsuko rió levemente. "Pero por lo menos yo aprendo de mis errores, en cambio tu… ¡Mírate! No has aprendido nada. Sabes que me fui de tu lado, porque preferías tu trabajo en vez de tu familia y al parecer aun es así, es cosa de ver lo que hizo Yamato para darse cuenta de que no pasas tiempo con el educándolo como debe ser."

"¿Cómo tu lo hubieras hecho?"

"¡Si! Como yo lo hubiera hecho… Pero tu no me dejaste llevarme a Yamato, no, hasta a juicio lo llevaste por la custodia."

"Apenas si tenias para mantener a Takeru ¿y querías a Yamato?"

"¡Me las hubiera arreglado!... Pero mira lo que hizo tu estúpido egoísmo."

"¡SILENCIO!"- grito el rubio mayor, ya aburrido de la situación. "¿No les vasto con separarnos a Takeru y a mi cuando éramos niños, que ahora tienen que publicar sus problemas de resentimiento?... ¿Hasta cuando seguirán con esto?"

Los adultos callaron, sintiéndose avergonzados.

"¿Y que es lo que supuestamente hice?"- eso gatillo el enojo de su padre.

"Oh no, ya veras. ¿Qué, acaso no lo recuerdas?"- dijo su padre.

Yamato lo miro confundido. Su madre suspiró.

"Cielo ya lo sabemos…"- dijo su madre.

Yamato empezó a sudar frió. "¿Saben...?"- musitó.

"Sabemos… sabemos que dejaste embarazada a la hija de Takenouchi."- dijo su padre, severamente.

Yamato palideció. Y logro escuchar un grito ahogado. "¿Cómo…?"

"Lo siento hermano, pero fue un accidente… yo no quise."- dijo Takeru, apenado.

"Oh cielos…"

**-------------------------**

Yamato y sus padres estaba afuera de la casa de los Tachikawa. Yamato les pidió que lo acompañaran, ya que el les explicaría todo. Y eso hicieron los adultos, pero al salir no recibieron ninguna explicación. Yamato solo les daba la espalda y su silencio. Hasta que Natsuko ya no pudo más.

"Yamato, hijo… ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así?... ¿Tienes idea por lo que puede estar pasando esa muchacha y sus padres? Es decir, ustedes son muy jóvenes para tal responsabilidad, tu tienes solo 16 años y ella ¿Cuánto… unos 15 años?... Yamato ¿Cómo no pensaste en las consecuencias de eso?"- dijo angustiada.

"Tu madre tiene razón, Yamato. Te lo he dicho miles de veces, hasta el cansancio, que te cuides, que seas precavido… ¡Dios! Hasta te di preservativos para que los lleves contigo ¿y ahora me sales con esto?... ¿Yamato, en que pensabas?... La chica es menor que tu y ustedes son menores de edad… ¿En que pensaban?"

"La amo, realmente la amo…"- dijo Yamato, volteando a ver a sus padres.

Esa confesión los dejo helados. Yamato decidió proseguir.

"Nosotros no planeamos eso, no esperábamos que eso pasara, solo… pasó. Nunca lo planeamos. Además solo fue una vez. Que fue suficiente para embarazarla, pero eso ya no importa, ya nada de lo que me digan me importa."- tomó un respiro. "No pensamos en las consecuencias, de hecho, no pensamos para nada, solo actuábamos… nos dejamos llevar… Pero como ya les dije, ya no me importa, lo hecho, hecho esta y no podemos hacer nada al respecto, porque ya pasó. Y no me arrepentiré tampoco… ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si estoy más que feliz con esto, con su embarazo… Tendré un hijo, con la mujer a quien amo, y eso es todo lo que me importa… ¿Qué mas puedo pedir?... Yo la amo, más que a nada, más que a nadie, y no la abandonare en estos momentos… Y sin importar lo que ustedes digan, yo ya tome una decisión, y se que aun soy muy joven para ser padre, pero ya asumí mi responsabilidad. Me haré cargo de Sora y del bebé, eso es lo que yo quiero y espero que lo respeten."- concluyó.

Sus padres estaban sorprendidos ante la madurez que Yamato demostraba, siempre fue maduro, pero ahora era increíble. Quedaron sin palabras, realmente no sabían que decir, las palabras no salían. Miraron a su hijo una vez más, y lo que vieron en sus ojos los sorprendió. Yamato irradiaba felicidad y sus ojos brillaban mas que nunca, no habían visto brillar esos ojos desde que se divorciaron. Su hijo era feliz con esa chica, eso era seguro.

"Pero…"- comenzó de nuevo. "Me haría muy feliz saber que cuento con su apoyo en esto, si no es demasiado, eso es todo lo que les pido…"

Masaru y Natsuko vieron la esperanza en los ojos de su hijo e, inconscientemente, llegaron a una misma colusión.

"Por supuesto que si, Yamato."- dijo su madre, abrazándolo.

"Cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo, hijo."- dijo su padre, posando una mano en su hombro.

"Gracias mamá, papá." – susurró Yamato. Se separo de su madre y las sonrió. "Bueno, mejor entremos."- y con eso, Yamato entro en la residencia.

"Masaru."

"¿Si, Natsuko?"

"Realmente, debo admitir que lo has educado muy bien, Yamato ya es todo un caballero."

"Gracias."

Los padres de los rubios entraron a la residencia, donde se les esperaba alegremente para celebrar Noche Buena.

Luego de la conversación de Yamato con sus padres, todos comenzaron con la fiesta, no queriendo mas problemas con que lidiar. A eso de las 22ºº hrs y luego de mucha platica, comenzaron a cenar. Durante la cena se hablaron de cosas triviales de menor importancia, ya que, afortunadamente, el ambiente se había relajado.

Yamato y Sora se sentaron uno al lado del otro, por lo que llamaban bastante la atención de los adultos, lo cual los ponía muy nerviosos, y mas Sora, quien no estaba acostumbrada a tanta atención. Y luego de unos minutos, los adultos ya no los observaban. Yamato aprovecho eso para tomar la mano de Sora por debajo de la mesa, apretándola ligeramente. Sora se ruborizo, pero paso desapercibido por el resto, con excepción de Yamato, quien le sonrió tiernamente.

**-------------------------**

Al acabar de cenar, las mujeres recogieron los platos sucios y fueron al lavarlos. Mimi y Hikari aprovecharon ese momento para interrogar a Sora.

"¿Qué ocurre?"- pregunto la pelirroja.

"Sora, cuéntanos, queremos saberlo todo."- dijo Hikari.

"Si. ¿Cómo lo tomo?"- preguntó Mimi.

Sora sonrió tiernamente. "Lo tomo muy bien. De hecho, esta mas emocionado que yo al respecto."- rió ligeramente.

"¿O sea que las cosas van bien?"- pregunto Mimi.

"¿Todo marcha bien?"- pregunto Hikari.

"Todo esta perfectamente bien."- respondió Sora, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Niñas… ¿Qué tanto cuchichean?"- preguntó de repente la madre de Mimi.

"Na- nada mami."

"Seguramente de chicos."- dijo la madre de Sora.

"¡Ma-mamá!"

"Seguramente."

Las mujeres rieron alegremente, ante el bochorno de las pequeñas.

"Dime, Hikari, tu y Takeru son muy amigos ¿verdad?"- preguntó Natsuko.

"Si, Sra. Takaishi. Desde los 8 años."- respondió la menor.

"Pero a mi hija le interesa mas que como amigos."- dijo Chiyako, la madre de Hikari y Taichi.

"Hikari, no nos habías dicho eso."- dijo Sora.

"Si. Te lo tenias bien guardadito."- acotó Mimi.

"Yo no… m-mamá."

Las mayores rieron animadamente.

**-------------------------**

"¡Aachuu!"

"¿Estas enfermo, Takeru?"- preguntó Yamato preocupado.

"No, hermano. Creo que alguien debe estar hablando de mi."

Daisuke sonrió en forma peligrosa. "Seguramente Hikari."- dijo.

Takeru se sonrojo, mientras todos voltearon a verlo. Desde que Daisuke había dejado ese interés obsesivo por Hikari, solía jugarle bromas pesadas a Takeru, que lo dejaban en situaciones similares a esta. Taichi no le presto mayor importancia, ya que él sabia sobre el interés que mostraba Takeru hacia su hermana y viceversa; así como también Yamato lo sabía. Pero los padres no.

"¿A ver, Takeru?... ¿Qué significa esto?... ¿Acaso te gusta la hija de Yoshimitsu?"- pregunto su padre.

Takeru, enrojeció de vergüenza. "Buen yo…"- balbuceó.

Yoshimitsu Yagami sonrió. "Así que te gusta mi hija ¿eh?"

A ese punto de la conversación Takeru estaba que no aguantaba la vergüenza, y Yamato y Taichi, no le ayudaban mucho que digamos, para que mencionar a Daisuke, quien reía abiertamente.

"Bueno… sin duda alguna, esta a sido una cena de víspera de navidad bastante peculiar… ¿no lo crees así, Yamato?"- comento Taichi, mirando a Yamato con una sonrisa burlona.

Yamato le devolvió la mirada, frunciendo el ceño, luego sonrió. "Definitivamente."- afirmó.

Yamato permaneció en silencio por unos minutos, solo pensando. Luego el reloj del comedor de los Tachikawa, llamó su atención. _'Faltan 10 minutos para medianoche…' _pensó.

"¿Por qué tardan tanto estas mujeres?"- pregunto Misaki Tachikawa.

"Porque les preparábamos el postre, por eso, cariño."- contesta su mujer, Reiko Tachikawa. Entrando al comedor, cargando unas bandejas seguidas del resto de las mujeres.

"¡Yummy, pastel!"- exclamó Daisuke, provocando una risa en todos.

"Daisuke, tu no cambias."- comentó Mimi.

El muchacho se sonrojó.

Yamato escaneó el comedor, mientras las mujeres repartían los trozos de pastel, en busca de una pelirroja, la cual no encontró y eso lo hizo preocuparse. Sin embargo, hubo algo en la repartición de los trozos de pastel que llamó su atención. Mimi le dio su porción a Taichi, no su madre, como Yamato supuso; era como si cada fémina le sirviera a su hombre… solo que él, por alguna extraña razón, no tenía a su chica sirviéndole su porción. En lugar de eso, su madre le sirvió su pastel.

"Aquí tienes hijo."- dijo Natsuko.

Yamato continuó buscando a Sora. "Ehh… No gracias, mamá… ¿Y Sora?"

Su madre le sonrió. "Esta afuera, en el patio trasero."

"Gracias…"- dijo Yamato, devolviendo la sonrisa.

"Cuando quieras hijo."

"Con su permiso."- dijo Yamato, dirigiéndose al resto de los presentes.

"Adelante."- fue su respuesta.

Yamato salio del comedor, en dirección a la cocina. Por la ventana vio a Sora sentada en una banca, mirando al cielo, sumida en sus pensamientos. La vio tan hermosa, que por un instante no quiso disturbarla, pero la necesidad de estar con ella fue mayor que cualquier cosa. Así que salio al jardín, cuidadosamente, tratando de no hacer ruido, a que la noche estaba muy silenciosa. Una vez afuera, se acerco con mucho cuidado, hasta un gato hubiera hecho mas ruido que él. Se detuvo justo detrás de Sora.

**-------------------------**

Sora quiso salir a observar las estrellas, pero esta demás decir que su estrella favorita estaba dentro de la casa. Aun así, quiso salir para pensar un poco, en lo que le había pasado durante el día. Ahí estaba, disfrutando de la tranquilidad, ignorando completamente que estaba siendo observada desde muy cerca. Apoyo su cabeza en el respaldo de la banca, cerrando sus ojos y debido a eso, no alcanzo a ver a Yamato caminar y pararse frente a ella.

'_Sin duda alguna, esta será una navidad que nunca olvidare.' _pensaron inconscientemente al mismo tiempo.

Yamato se inclino hacia Sora, apoyando sus manos en el respaldo de la banca, se acerco al rostro de la pelirroja, tratando de no ser descubierto y lo estaba logrando. Miro su reloj de reojo y sonrió para si. Ya era casi Navidad.

Entonces, se escucharon las campanadas de medianoche.

Sora sintió algo calido presionar sobre sus labios, sorprendiéndose por un instante, para luego relajarse al reconocer que era… o mas bien quien era. Disfruto de la calidez de aquellos labios por unos segundos, y luego empezó a corresponder. Luego aquella persona se alejo lentamente. Sora abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con un par de zafiros increíbles, que brillaban de felicidad.

"Feliz Navidad…"- susurró tiernamente, mientras se enderezaba, arrodillándose casi enseguida. Saco una cajita rectangular de terciopelo, de un color azul oscuro, entregándosela a Sora. "… Mi querido Cielo."

Sora lo recibió sonriente, inspeccionando la cajita.

"Es tu regalo…"- dijo Yamato, sentándose junto a Sora. "De mi para ti, con mucho cariño…"- la rodeo con sus brazos, apoyando su mentón en su hombro. Observo a Sora mirar la caja, sin hacer un ademán de abrirla. "Adelante, ábrelo… Espero que te guste."- susurró en su oreja.

Sora se ruborizó al sentir los labios de Yamato rozar su oreja. "Ehh… Muy bien…"- dijo dudando un poco antes de abrir su regalo. Al abrirlo, emitió un sonido de sorpresa. "Es… hermoso…"-dijo casi en un susurro inaudible. Dentro de la cajita había una cadenita con un pendiente, el cual tenía la forma de un corazón. "No debiste…"- murmuró sacando la cadenita de su caja. Observo el corazón detenidamente y sonrió, lo dio vuelta y vio que tenía algo grabado en el reverso. Decía: **_Te amo. Por siempre tuyo, Yamato. _**Sonrió embelezada.

"Por supuesto que si. Y dime… ¿te gusta?"- preguntando esperanzado.

Sora volteó a verlo y sonrió. Esa sonrisa que hacia que Yamato cayera rendido a sus pies. "No me gusta…"- dijo acercándose a Yamato. "… Me encanta."- susurró.

Yamato sonrió y la beso tiernamente en los labios. Luego de unos segundos se separaron.

"Yamato… Con respecto a tu pregunta…"- dijo Sora.

Yamato la miro confundido, al no saber de que hablaba. "¿Uh?"

Sora le sonrió una vez más. "Feliz Navidad, mi querido Ángel…"- dijo.

Yamato tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta de que estaba hablando Sora, y cuando lo hizo, no dijo nada, solo sonrió y se abalanzo hacia ella, besándola apasionadamente. La acción del rubio provoco que ambos quedaran recostados en la banca, él sobre ella. Sora se sorprendió por eso, pero no tardó en corresponder el beso con la misma intensidad. Para luego empezar a reír entre cada beso que Yamato le daba.

"Yama… ten cuidado…"- logró decir entre besos y risas.

Yamato se detuvo y se sentó nuevamente en la banca, ayudando a Sora también. La abrazo por la cintura, besando ligeramente su mejilla.

"Lo siento… es solo que… bueno, no pude evitarlo… Me encantó tu regalo, en serio."- murmuró, algo ruborizado.

Sora apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Yamato. "Lo se…"- dijo.

El silencio reinó, pero un silencio cómodo. Permanecieron así, abrazados, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, sin decir nada, temiendo romper la magia del momento. Solo observando las estrellas… Ignorando completamente que tenían observadores.

**-------------------------**

Mimi había visto a Yamato salir del comedor, así que lo siguió, aun sabiendo hacia donde se dirigía. Lo seguía mas que nada por instinto. No podía negar que aun lo amaba, quizás no tanto como antes, pero aun lo hacia. Así que lo siguió. Sin darse cuenta que ella también restaba siendo observada muy de cerca.

Vio a Yamato salir por la puerta y decidió que observarlo desde ahí seria una distancia más que segura. Se acerco a la ventana y lo vio junto a Sora. Lo vio pararse frente a ella, y como Sora no se había dado cuenta de eso. Entonces sonaron las campanadas de la medianoche. Ya era Navidad.

Mimi estuvo al pendiente de todo lo que hizo Yamato luego de la primera campanada. Del beso, el regalo que le dio, los susurros que, a pesar de no escucharlos, se daba una idea de lo que se decían, de aquel beso apasionado y, por ultimo, el tierno beso en la mejilla. No se perdió detalle alguno. Y a pesar de saber que eso debía ser así, le dolió, le dolió como nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

Definitivamente su plan había resultado satisfactoriamente: Yamato y Sora estaban juntos y felices, sus padres los apoyarían en todo, no los alejarían el uno del otro. Todo había salido bien. Había hecho bien en preparar una cena de Navidad, fue la mejor idea.

Sonrió y comenzó a llorar, sin duda estaba muy feliz por sus amigos, de eso ni que hablar, pero aun así no lloraba de felicidad, no, lloraba de tristeza… Y no sabía por que.

'_¿Por qué lloro?... Porque perdí al amor de mi vida… Entonces ¿Por qué sonrío?... Porque él es feliz…'_

Dio media vuelta y apoyó su espalda en la puerta. Suspiro. "Yo solo espero… no… Deseo poder, algún día, encontrar a alguien que me ame tanto como quise que Yamato me amara… y quizás… yo lo amare de igual forma."- susurró para si, cerrando sus ojos, por lo que no vio a alguien pararse frente a ella.

"Espero que se cumpla tu deseo… que es similar al que yo pedí."- dijo la persona parada frente a ella.

Mimi alzo la vista, solo para ver a Taichi sonriéndole con sus brazos tras de él. El moreno, luego sacó un regalo de su escondite, entregándoselo. Ella lo recibió agradecida.

"Es una muestra de mi agradecimiento por haber estado apoyándome cuando mas necesitaba a alguien que realmente comprendiera por lo que estaba pasando."- dijo Taichi algo ruborizado, desviando su mirada a otro lado.

Mimi rió levemente. "Bien. Espera aquí un minuto."- dijo y salio de la cocina, para luego volver con 2 regalos, uno de ellos era el que Taichi le había obsequiado. "Supongo que pensamos lo mismo, entonces. Aquí tienes."- dijo entregando el regalo.

Taichi rió un poco. "Al parecer así fue… Muy bien, ahora, veamos que tenemos aquí…"- dijo, abriendo su regalo. Saco un tarjeta que venia con este y la leyó. "Mmmm… _Para un gran amigo, con mucho Valor, apasionado por el fútbol y con un peculiar corte de cabello… Taichi, te deseo una Feliz Navidad y un prospero Año Nuevo… _Ohh… Que tierno…"- dijo y luego se percato de lo que decía la firma: **_Con amor, Mimi. _**Saco el regalo de la envoltura y tuvo que oprimir una carcajada. El regalo era un muñequito de él mismo, de cuando tenía 11 años, confeccionado a mano. "Creo que tienes razón, Mimi, si pensamos lo mismo."- dijo y le beso la mejilla. "Gracias…"- susurró.

Mimi se ruborizo y apresuro a cambiar el tema. "Bien, veamos el tuyo."- abrió su regalo y, al igual que Taichi, se encontró con una tarjeta. _'Ultimamente pensamos lo mismo… Me asusta.' _Comenzó a leerla y frunció el ceño. "… _Para una gran amiga, obsesionada por el color rosa, que si es cierto que Pureza es algo que definitivamente posee, tiende a confundirlo con capricho… y la mejor porrista que agita sus pompones por mi. Mimi te deseo una Feliz Navidad y un prospero Año Nuevo… Con amor, Taichi… _Tierno y creativo."- dijo riendo.

"¡Hey! No soy bueno para esas cosas."- se defendió Taichi.

Mimi solo asintió, sacó la envoltura del regalo y rió por la ironía de la vida. "¿Qué es esto la octava dimensión?"- pregunto entre risas. Su regalo era una muñeca de ella a los 11 años, vestida de princesa, el mismo vestido que llevaba puesto en el castillo Gekomon. "Esta precioso, gracias."- susurró Mimi, sonriéndole de la forma mas tierna que pudo.

"Hikari me ayudo a confeccionarla…"- dijo algo apenado, y muy nervioso.

Mimi volvió a sonreír. Y permanecieron en un cómodo silencio por unos minutos, ahí parados frente a frente.

De pronto, un grito los sacó de su pequeño mundo.

"¡BIEN!. ¡ASI SE HACE TAICHI!.. ¡MIMI!"

Ambos voltearon hacia donde provenía el alboroto y se encontraron con Daisuke, Hikari y Takeru, riendo a más no poder.

"¡Vamos, Taichi, así se hace!"- gritó Daisuke.

**-------------------------**

Yamato y Sora, quienes estaban tranquilamente observando las estrellas, se vieron perturbados por un repentino alboroto, que provenía de la casa. Voltearon a ver que era lo que pasaba y se encontraron a sus amigos. Taichi y Mimi, quienes estaban incómodos y sonrojados, estaban siendo molestados por Daisuke, Hikari y Takeru, que reían a carcajadas. Esto sin duda llamo la atención de Yamato que, gracias a lo silenciosa que estaba la noche, podía escuchar todo lo que decían.

"Bien hecho hermano."- dijo Hikari, riendo. Lo que provocó más risas en los menores.

"¿Qué acaso no puedo hablar con una amiga, en privado?"- preguntó Taichi, indignado.

"Si, claro."- dijo Takeru y los menores volvieron a reír.

Taichi tomo la mano de Mimi y se dirigió a la salida de la cocina hacia el jardín trasero. Esta acción llamó la atención de Yamato.

"Mmmm… Esto se esta poniendo interesante…"- susurró el rubio.

Sora lo miro confundida. "¿De que hablas?"- preguntó, volteando a ver a sus amigos.

"Fíjate en lo que hay sobre la puerta de la cocina…"- dijo algo divertido, apuntando en dirección a la puerta.

Sora vio lo que apuntaba Yamato y sonrió. "Ohh… Ya veo…"- dijo. "Esperemos que lo noten."- agregó.

Yamato solo asintió, sonriendo.

Taichi abrió la puerta y salio con Mimi de la mano y antes de poder mover otro músculo, Daisuke los detuvo con su grito.

"¡Deténganse ahí!"

Taichi y Mimi voltearon a verlo como si estuviera loco. Yamato y Sora sonrieron.

"¿Qué ocurre, Daisuke?"- preguntó Takeru.

Daisuke sonrió y apunto hacia algo sobre la puerta. Hikari y Takeru miraron hacia donde su amigo apuntaba y sonrieron. Taichi y Mimi miraron sobre sus cabezas, pero, a diferencia de los menores, ello no sonrió, solo se miraron incrédulos y sorprendidos; y luego bajaron su vista hacia sus manos que aun estaban tomadas. No podían creerlo, ahí estaban ellos tomados de la mano… debajo de un muerdago.

Yamato y Sora ya no aguantaban la risa.

"Oh… Ya veo."- dijo Hikari.

Los mayores miraron a los pequeños, rogándoles que no lo hicieran que no los obligaran a… Pero no había caso, los chicos ya había tomado una decisión. Después de todo era una tradición.

"Chicos, por favor…"- balbuceó Taichi.

"En serio, no lo hagan…"- rogó Mimi.

Daisuke sonrió. "Lo siento, pero… es un tradición."- dijo.

"Sip…"- dijo Takeru.

"Y hay que seguirla."- concluyó la menor Yagami.

Taichi y Mimi se miraron mutuamente y se ruborizaron, desviando la mirada. Parecían dos niños pequeños que se gustan mutuamente.

"A mi no me… molesta, si a ti no…"- susurró Taichi.

"A mi no me molesta…"- fue la aprobación que Mimi le dio.

"Bueno, entonces, si es la tradición…"- dijo algo sonrojado.

Mimi asintió. "Supongo que esta bien…"- dijo.

Y con eso, sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, empezando a cerrar sus ojos con tranquilidad. A ese punto, el mundo a su alrededor dejó de importar para ellos. Todos estaban al pendiente de lo que pasaría luego. Cada uno de los espectadores pensaba distinto del otro. Yamato estaba seguro que el beso se haría. Sora, simplemente no sabia que pensar. Daisuke y Takeru no creían a Taichi capas. Y Hikari, no creía a ninguno de los dos capaz. Pero solo uno de ellos tuvo la razón… Hasta que finalmente, paso lo que tenia que pasar; los labios de Taichi y Mimi, se unieron en un tierno y dulce beso, que duró tan solo unos segundos.

Al separarse, ambos estaban ligeramente ruborizados con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Los menores los miraban sorprendidos.

"Feliz Navidad…"- murmuraron los dos, antes de volver a besarse; esta vez, el beso era mas profundo, pero con la misma ternura y dulzura de antes, Taichi la abrazó por la cintura y Mimi lo abrazó por el cuello.

Los pequeños solo sonreían felices, en especial Hikari, quien estaba más que feliz por su hermano y su amiga.

"Sabia que algo así pasaría, después de todo… Taichi estaba actuando muy diferente alrededor de Mimi en estos últimos días…"- dijo Yamato, riendo un poco.

"Y ni hablar de Mimi, últimamente lo único que hacia era hablar de Taichi, de lo mal que lo estaba pasando y de cómo ella lo estaba consolando… A veces era insoportable…"- dijo Sora, suspirando.

Yamato miro a Sora un segundo y luego volteó hacia el frente. "Te amo, Sora… con todo mi corazón…"- susurró.

Sora sonrió dulcemente. "Yo también te amo, Yamato… con todo mi ser…"

Si bien es cierto que, sin duda alguna, esa Navidad marcó el comienzo de algo nuevo y muy especial (una nueva vida), para Yamato y Sora; no fueron los únicos, ya que a todos sus seres queridos les cambio la vida con aquella reconciliación. En especial Taichi y Mimi, quienes empezaron a descubrir nuevos sentimientos hacia el otro.

Pero lo mas importante es que aquellos jóvenes (Yamato, Sora, Taichi y Mimi.), descubrieron que, sin importar como, siempre… que… **'Siempre hay una u otra manera de hacer que tus deseos se hagan realidad…'**

_**Owari.  
**_

**Al Fin! Termine! Me dio mucha pena terminarlo, no queria, pero... como ya saben, todo debe llegar a su fin. Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, y del fic en general. A mi en lo personal me gusto este capitulo y agradesco todo su apoyo, en especial a quienes lo siguieron hasta el final. Bueno hasta la proxima, y por fis, dejen reviews! Ja ne!**


End file.
